


Harry Potter: Djinn Awakened

by Wishmaster1983



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wishmaster (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaster1983/pseuds/Wishmaster1983
Summary: In order to save Harry from his fate, Lily uses a wish from a Djinn to save his life. A wish that will have repercussions for Harry, and tie him into a fate and prophecy that could herald him as a saviour, or destroyer of worlds.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. The Wishmaster belongs to the Writers/Producers that made it. Every other element has come from my mind and some hard research on the Djinn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look back to the few months prior to Halloween 81, and see the step Lily took to protect Harry from Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I have a Beta reader, this chapter has been edited (05/03/21)
> 
> The grammar, pacing and a little of the sentence structure has been tweaked a bit but nothing that changes anything in the story.

Prologue

~~September 30th, 1981~~

Heart racing, Lily Potter ran down the deserted corridors of the Department of Mysteries.

Wherever you run child, know I can find you,’ a voice called in her mind.

Stopping short in the Veil Room, she took a moment to catch her breath and call out to her tormentor. “Show yourself then if you know where I am,” she called defiantly into the darkness.

“You want my wishes? Come forth and grant them!”

Waiting for his appearance, Lily reflected on what she had released. And how she planned to end the horror bound to her.

~~2 months earlier~~

She had just finished putting Harry to bed after a lovely little get-together for his first birthday. The thought of that awful prophecy looming over her son, casting doubt about his future, sat heavy in her mind.

“There has to be more that I can do to save him” she thought.

Lily was such a bright witch, one of the brightest to pass through Hogwarts in a while, and it was why she was recruited as an Unspeakable almost right out of school. The avenues of research open to her were many, and she had assisted on various projects while working in the Department.

After that prophecy cursed her son, she had spoken to some of her contacts in Sudan and they had given her information on the holy rituals that summoned the Divine Ones. They had warned her it would not be easy, but one month later, she had successfully invoked the divine presence of an Angelic being.

Little good that it did her….

_“We cannot interfere with the affairs of mortals, let alone one with an active prophecy”._

…Blinking back tears, she rubbed them from her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath and let it out slowly.

“Knut for your thoughts?” Lily smiled at the sound of her husband’s voice.

“I don’t know what to do James, even the best Old Magic I can cast can’t help Harry,” she turned and her husband a grim smile.

James went to her and softly kissed her forehead, holding her gently by the arms.

“Voldemort can do his worst, you’ll think of a way around it, Angels be damned if you don’t.”

Her smile softened, and she gave him a hug, burying her nose in his chest and breathing in his scent.

“I can make you a cuppa?” James asked.

Lily laughed softly as to not wake Harry.

“That sounds good,” she replied.

“Lavender with a spoon of honey?” James probed, despite already knowing the answer.

“That’s perfect,” Lily beamed at James, relishing in the fact she can rely on him to soothe her fears, even for a short time.

“I just wish I could do more,” James told her as he left to steep the petals in the hot water.

“I wish indeed,” Lily muttered under her breath. A dangerous, but daring, idea forming in her mind. Looking at her sleeping son, she gave voice to her idea to steel her resolve

“If an angel can’t grand my wish, there are other beings willing to do so.”

~~

Naturally, finding any rituals to summon a creature so abhorrent by wizard-kind would not be an easy task, and there wasn’t anyone she could trust to help in the task.

However, using an alias, Rose Emberson, which she had created upon joining the Unspeakables, she put out feelers for any research or materials that could help her.

One month later she received several historical records and books containing the sparse knowledge about the subjects of her quest. One small package contained a notebook and a small trinket box, there was a note attached saying just two words, ‘good luck’, and was signed with the initials ‘P.L.’

Opening the box revealed the very thing she was after, a blood-red fire opal. This was not just any gemstone though; this was specifically a Stone of the Secret Fire.

~~September 30th, 1981~~

Such a simple plan.

Her newfound knowledge revealed that the Veil within the Department was a Gateway to the Void Between Worlds, and she had planned on using it the banish the creature back there, but the death and destruction it wrought upon people proved greater than she had anticipated, and the pain it could inflict on its Waker was worse than a Crucio.

Still, she had to persevere and see this through.

Walking down the steps to the dais where the Veil sat, Lily turn as she heard her tormentor approach.

Standing before her, tentacle-like horns sprouting from its head, with yellow-green skin and eyes brimming with an ancient malevolence, was the Djinn, a being that would stop at nothing to release its kind upon the world and enslave humanity.

“So, child, you draw me here with the intention of deceiving me?” the Djinn huffed in amused irritation. “I am older than time itself. A mere mortal cannot hope to win against me, even one in possession of the earthen magic.”

“I’m smarter than you think, and I will never bow to one such as you,” Lily’s voice held steady despite the terror she felt. “I know the laws you are bound to. I have my wishes.”

“Then wish. Carefully,” he growled, baring the fire opal in his hand. The Djinns eyes bore into Lily, daring her to slip up on her wishes so it could open the doorway.

She closed her eyes and went over her plan.

She had originally planned to use two wishes to secure Harry’s future and banish the Djinn, but now she’d have to be careful with all three wishes in order to undo the damage the Djinn had inflicted.

“For my first wish, I want you to reverse all the death and destruction you have caused since you were released. Now.”

The Djinn narrowed its eyes as it begrudgingly accepted the wish.

“Clever child, very clever. But you are only delaying the inevitable. I will gather more souls to power the doorway. You have only bought a bit of time”.

‘More than I need,’ Lily thought.

She watched as the Gem glowed a blood-red, and the souls were released. In her mind’s eye, she could see and feel everything being undone.

She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes again.

The second wish was the most important.

“For my second wish, I must first give you some context pertaining to it.”

He leered at her intently and replied, “Very well, I will humour your request.” The mocking in his tone was more than evident.

She took a steadying breath. “My son, Harry. He means everything to me in this world. But he is part of a prophecy that makes him a target of a Dark Lord, Voldemort. It could be another child, but Voldemort has been fixated on us more. Harry is a half-blood like Voldemort and for this reason, I believe he has been marked.”

The Djinn contemplated her words.

“Tell me of this prophecy.”

Lily narrowed her eyes. “I don’t think you need to know the wording of it.”

“On the contrary human. Am I to understand that you want your precious son Harry to be protected from Death? Be it be mortal or magical means?” Lily didn’t reply, but the look on her face was all the answer the Djinn needed. “Understand this, Prophecies are fickle, insidious things, tempting you with ideas of the future, but without clear meaning. If I am to save your son from harm, I will need to know what shape that harm may take.”

She took a moment to think but had to admit he had a point. The precise wording of the prophecy may be crucial in saving Harry. “Very well,” she looked into his cold, curious eyes and recited the words spoken by Trelawney.

_“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...”_

Tears fell from her eyes as she recalled the moment those words were burned into her memory, the revelation that her child could have so little time on this world, forever hunted.

The Djinn, instead of mocking her apparent weakness, was strangely silent, turning and twisting over the wording in his mind.

After she had composed herself, she addressed the Djinn who was still lost in his scheming thoughts, wondering how to best use this to his advantage.

“Well? Does the wording of the prophecy alter anything?”

“Indeed. Allow me to give you some context of my own, free of charge of course,” the Djinn added with a sharp smile, at Lily’s narrowed eyes.

She nodded in acceptance.

“These Unforgivable Curses, as you call them, were born of a wish many centuries ago. To use them the castor must wish for the effect to happen with all the hatred they can muster. This allows them to pull our race’s magic through their soul. Your Dark Lord is fond of the Killing Curse. And as such can’t be blocked by a wish alone, something more is required.”

“What else is needed?” Lily could feel her desperation welling up at the Djinns words but tried not to tip her hand.

It was pointless. He smirked, sensing her distress, and continued.

“For your son to be spared from death, an additional sacrifice is needed. Yours to be precise.” He let his words sink in, for a moment before speaking again. “To give him the protection you desire, your life must be given in order to make it work against magics born of my kind.”

She looked at him with a careful expression. “Can you explain further? How is this protection to work?”

They were both regarding the other now, a word game of cat and mouse playing out between them.

“Very well, I’ll give you a little lesson on my power. Upon waking me, a bond forms between our souls, as you make wishes a transference of power takes place between our souls. This effectively makes you immortal against everything except divine weapons. This protection can be extended to cover Harry, if you so wish it.”

Lily had an uneasy feeling about the idea of this Djinn putting his power into her son, but could not  
see the danger of it.

The moment was upon her, she didn’t have time to research more. Steeling herself, and going over her words once more in her mind, she made her second wish. “I wish for my son, Harry, to be protected from death, effective immediately, with the understanding that upon my death, your power will protect him from the Killing Curse.”

The Djinn gave a low, dark chuckle. “Granted, with the provision that full protection will occur  
upon your death.”

The Djinn took the gem in both hands, and the red light overcame it again though, this time, it  
enveloped him and Lily.

A small shockwave of energy pulsed out of the gem and all was still.

“Now, we come to the third and final wish. Take a moment to think while I set the mood."

Spreading his arms, he slowly walked closer to Lily.

The air grew heavy in the Veil Room and the walls, once solid and grey, glowed with a red tinge  
and start rippling grotesquely with humanoid forms moving under the surface.

“Oh, God.” She stared with a sense of doom at the sight around her.

“Soon, I shall be your god once again.”

She gasped and went still as the Djinn spoke from directly  
from behind her.

“Make. Your. Wish.”

He enunciated sharply in her ear.

Lily turned and stared into his eyes, finally giving him a smile.

She knew what her final wish was and hoped it was correct.

“I wish you to speak the words to activate the doorway behind me.”

He looked at her with all the malevolence he could muster and the words were torn from his throat  
with a guttural growl.

“Panto Panto, Ka Batal. Candak Deui Djinn Anjeun.”

Upon his final word, the Veil’s wispy, smoke-like curtain started to swirl with white light, paralyzing  
the Djinn.

As his form started to disperse into the vortex, he gave her a calm smile and it unnerved her to  
her core.

  
“Well played, Lily-child, well played,” he told her. “But take heed, our kind will reclaim the earth as  
ours once more.” His smile became more sinister. “Your second wish all but guarantees it.”

  
With those final ominous words, he fully disappeared into the Veil, leaving only a fire opal on the  
ground, and a mother wondering if she made a mistake.

~~Elsewhere, in a church in London~~

At the same time Lily had made her first wish, a statue of an angel wielding a sword glowed a faint  
blue which increased in intensity until, with a great flash, it was replaced by the figure of a man.  
He stood tall and took his first breath in many millennia as he retracted his wings into his body.

This man was a Hunter, one of many left behind on earth to safeguard humanity in the event that  
a wish was granted to one who woke a Djinn.

‘I don’t want to do this,’ he thought, a tear falling for the innocent that he would have to kill to  
stop the third wish.

He only hoped to get there in time as he set off in the direction of the Waker.

~~October 20th, 1981~~

She was to cast the final incantation of the Fidelius in four days.

Dumbledore was laying the foundations for it now.

The danger had become too great.

Their latest intelligence from the Order suggested that Voldemort was actively seeking Harry over  
Alice and Frank’s son.

Lily had other things on her mind, though.

The events of a few weeks’ prior were still ingrained into her mind.  
She had been doing more research since then. Even going as far as to going to her contacts in the  
Middle East directly.

What she learnt from reading between the lines of the small scraps of knowledge disturbed her.  
She believed the Djinn Magic within Harry’s system would grow with him and merge with his magic  
until he reached his magical maturity. As she understood it, the magic would become active at this  
time.

From there she had no idea what would happen, there just wasn’t enough information. So, she did  
what any loving mother would do in this situation.

She would prepare.

If she couldn’t be there to help him, she would make damn sure to leave him as much help as she  
could for once she was gone.

She opened a vault in Gringotts containing all the information she had, a crystal with a recorded  
message, and the Stone of the Secret Fire she had been studying.

Not knowing when the Djinn’s power would manifest, she wove a charm between Harry and a  
talisman to alert their account manager when her son reached his maturity. This would let them  
know to contact Harry to let him in the vault.

Lily only hoped it was enough as she left Gringotts to head back home, almost colliding with  
another wizard on his way into the bank.

~~October 24th, 1981~~

Dumbledore had just left, having handed the control of the charm to Lily so she could link it to  
their secret keeper.

Lily and James stood in their living room with Sirius Black.

“Are you sure this is the best plan, Sirius?” Lily asked, going over the charm’s instructions for the  
tenth time

“Lils, it’s the perfect bluff. Everyone knows I’d be the best choice for your secret keeper. No one in  
their right mind would suspect who we’re really going with,” Sirius replied.

James encircled her from behind in a hug and whispered to her, “We agreed it is the best course  
for everyone’s safety, The plan is fool proof.”

“What time will he get here?” she asked.

Just as she uttered those words, the flames in the fireplace turned a brilliant green as another of  
their friends, Peter Pettigrew stepped out of the grate.

“Speak of the devil,” Sirius jokingly said as he went to embrace the smaller man.

“Hey Peter, are you well?” Lily asked.

“I’m not gonna lie, this plan makes me nervous. But I will do everything in my power to protect  
the secret.”

Lily still felt uneasy but attributed it to the other thing on her mind.

“Okay Peter, please, step into the circle,” she indicated a circle of glowing runes drawn into the  
floor.

As the pressure of the spell settled on Peter, Lily began connecting the 6 points of the circle to his  
forehead and gradually a seventh rune took form there.

As the last rune connected to the one on his head, the secret melted into his mind and the house  
folded out of existence. Opening his eyes, Peter looked on as his friends gazed around in  
confusion.

“Oh right,” he recited the phrase needed to give them the secret “The Potters Reside In Godric’s  
Hollow.”

They blinked as if suddenly waking up.

“Well then, that’s certainly done the trick,” Sirius smiled at everyone.

“What’s next?” Peter asked, getting used to the small pressure at the back of his mind.

James clasped Peter’s shoulder, “You carry on as normal. Sirius will go into hiding. Me and Lily will  
sequester ourselves and plan with Dumbledore from here”.

Peter nodded. “In that case, I best be off. I have a late shift at the Owl Office in an hour.”

Lily smiled at Peter and hugged him “Thank you for doing this, it means a lot to us.”

“Anything to protect my friends, Lily” He looked away as he said this, seemingly shy about the  
whole thing.

In reality, it was the immense guilt he felt at what he was about to do.

He took some Floo powder and activated the network, calling out the address for his home.

He had a message to send.

~~October 31st, 1981~~

Harry’s laughter as he floated the Every-Flavour Beans above his head warmed the hearts of his  
parents, who were marvelling at his controlled display of wandless magic.

“He’s gonna be amazing when he grows up Lils, just you wait.” James said, looking at his wife.

Lily smiled from her place on the chair as she watched them play.

A small chime started going off on the mantle, linked to a perimeter charm set earlier in the week.

They tensed.

“Probably that squirrel again, Lils. I’ll go look.”

James left to go check the front while Lily got Harry into her arms intending to take him for his  
bath.

“Lily! Take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off!”

The blood drained from her face as she realized what that meant.

Peter had betrayed them.

She ran up the stairs with Harry in her arms, shutting them in his bedroom.

This was it.

The moment she planned for.

Lily heard the cold laughter from downstairs and a tear fell.

She knew her husband was gone.

Waiting for the inevitable, Lily shielded the crib containing Harry from the door with her body.  
One by one, the defences fell and the door silently swung open, revealing the Dark Lord on the  
threshold.

“Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry”

“Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside now!”

“Not Harry, please no. Take me, kill me instead,” Lily continued to plead. “Not Harry, please….  
Have mercy… have mercy.”

They both knew it might as well have been a joke.

There was no mercy in Lord Voldemort.

Laughing, Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily and cast his spell.

“Avada Kedavra!”

The rush of green death shot towards Lily, and she closed her eyes, gladly accepting it.

‘I do this for you my son, be strong, remain pure’ she thought as the green light faded leaving her  
lifeless body on the floor.

As the life left her body, something much more subtle - older, powerful - transferred to Harry’s  
body.

And altogether more sinister than the fiend left standing in the room.

“Well, you _must_ be powerful to threaten my might,” Voldemort chuckled condescendingly, “oh  
well.”

Pointing his wand and casting the Killing Curse again, he watched with, at first, disinterest as it hit  
and surround his victim, and then with muted shock, as the curse reflected back onto him  
destroying his body.

The power released from the redirected Djinn magic as it destroyed his body blew the room apart  
and ruptured the Fidelius charm.

As the dust started to settle, so too did the Djinn’s power settle within Harry.

Giving him a nigh impenetrable level of protection from almost anything.

There it would sit and fester, undetectable till such a time when it could fully mature.

~~September 30th, 1981~~

The Waker was here, he could sense it, even if the area appeared deserted.

There was earth magic in the air, centred around a red box made of metal and glass.

The Hunter knelt and placed his hand on the ground to get a deeper sense of the magic at work  
and realized his target was underground

Taking out a ring to aid him in teleporting past the magic, he concentrated.

After several minutes that felt like an eternity, a blue column of light engulfed him and he  
appeared, sword drawn…

  
...in an empty room resembling an amphitheatre, dark and empty, with a raised dais holding an  
archway.

Forlorn, he collapsed to his knees.

‘How!’

Why he was still sensing the Waker here.

Composing himself, he took stock and looked around, finally recognizing the archway for what it was.

“A celestial gateway,” he gasped in wonder. “I didn’t think any would be left.”

Hundreds had been built during the Djinn War to cast them from Earth into the Void.

‘The Waker must have found how to use it to banish the Djinn, clever,’ he mused as he examined  
the relic from a more ancient time.

‘Why am I still sensing a trace of energy though? It should  
have dissipated with the banishment.’

He stood in front of the gateway, trying to get a clearer sense of things, but to no avail.

Not knowing what to do, but also unwilling to go back to sleep, the Hunter set out to explore and  
research the world he found himself in.

One day, he knew, he’d manage to bring his mission to completion.

~~~~

A short time passed as he learnt more about what had transpired in the time since his  
waking.

The feeling of the Waker never fully passed. The slight vibration in the fabric of reality could attest to that.  
It was as if the world itself was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen.

His plan was to live out a life in this new world until then, using a cache of hidden treasure to set  
himself up with the world’s magical currency.

The newly name wizard-angel Gregory Hunter, stood on the steps of Gringotts, almost colliding  
with a hurried witch with red hair and thought.

‘This will be interesting.’

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: Harry. The Life of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J K's creation. Wishmaster is some writer/producers creation. I'm just making a baby with them.
> 
> Authors note:
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's taken an interest in my first foray into writing. My goal is to have a chapter ready every other Friday and even though I've got the next 4 written, I still need to edit them alter if needed.
> 
> The initial idea for this story was simpler, and even though I had no clue as to the ending or the direction, those developed as I crafted the worlds together. To that end, the Djinn in this story won't all be fully evil, I've taken everything from the Wishmaster movies, cemented over all the plot holes, and built a solid backstory for the Djinn that hopefully, ties into the Harry Potter story.
> 
> This chapter goes through Harrys life at the Dursleys, up to the end of 5th year. detailing events where the Djinns magic will come into play.

Chapter 1: Harry, the life of.

It was inexplicable, odd things always seemed to happen around him. He could never explain it, no matter how he tried. Thus was the life of Harry Potter. He knew he was different, though he didn't know why. He was nephew to a very well-to-do aunt and uncle, on Privet Drive in Little Whining, Surrey. They prided themselves on being entirely normal thank you very much. To have such an abnormal nephew was a source of contention for them. It was almost like magic sometimes, though he'd never voice this to anyone, he could imagine the beating he'd get if he did. Harry lived with them due to his parents dying in a car crash you see, at least that is what his relatives said. He never fully believed this but let them think he did. He went to school with his bully of a cousin Dudley, did chores, tended to his aunts prize winning garden, and slept in a small cupboard under the stairs. This was his life, filled with misery and loneliness. The only thing that was his alone, was the odd occurrences that happened, and he loved it when they did. The most fantastic and worst of these occurrences was one time when he was 9 and his rotten aunt Marge came with her evil-tempered dog Ripper. She had let him loose and the dog had chased him down the park one evening after dinner. Chased him right up a tree, unfortunately this was after the dog had managed to rip a chuck out of Harrys leg. Harry didn't want to die, sitting in the tree all bloody with his leg muscles shredded. He didn't die though, instead, a small red glow surrounded the bite and it healed before his eyes. The small boy sat in a stupor for a while, mixed feelings running rampant in his tiny frame. Eventually, around midnight, his aunt Marge came and took Ripper back to Privet drive and left Harry in the tree. He slept outside that night, only being let in the next day after a wash from the hose and a smack round the ear for tearing the clothes they were generous to give him.

The next big thing to happen was on his cousin's 11th birthday. He had a nice day at the zoo, ending in a conversation with a Boa Constrictor and the subsequent release of said snake when the glass disappeared. He got a good belting for that and a week locked in his cupboard.

This is where things changed, for on his 11th birthday, he found out he was a wizard and a whole new world of wonder opened before him. He was to go to a wizarding school and learn magic. So it was that little Harry from Surrey took his first steps into the wizarding world, and the adventure that waited.

December 25th, 1991

He ached. He ached as he stared into the mirror at his family. He wasn't sure how long he stood there. The reflection never faded. As he continued, the ache shifted inside, burning somehow, and one by one his family disappeared leaving only his parents. Another figure started to appear, He was demonic looking, all green, with black horns and reddish yellow eyes. Harry was too paralyzed with fear to look away. But the fear subsided to curiosity as the ache returned. He remained there, till distant noises brought him back to his senses. He tore his eyes away from his mum and whispered "I'll come back". Taking one last look at his mum, dad, and the strange creature behind them.

December 27th, 1991

The 3rd night he found his way back quicker than before, his parents and the strange being from before.

"So, back again Harry?"

Harry felt as though his insides turn to ice, Professor Dumbledore was there. Behind him….

… As he wandered back to his dorm, he contemplated why he never mentioned the demonic beings to Dumbledore, eventually forgetting them himself.

May 26th, 1992

It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad.

Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfix, as a shadowy figure slithered out of the bushed and began drinking the blood of the fallen creature. The moment broke with Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted along with Fang. The figure looked at him and started making its way over to him, he couldn't move for the fear. His scar felt like it was on fire, waves of pain throbbing through his body. A red haze descended over his eyes, or maybe his skin was giving off the faint glow? he didn't know. All he knew was after a few minutes the pain started to ebb away. Standing over him, with a queer look on his face was a centaur, different from the ones before.

"Are you alright?" said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.

"Yes, thank you. What was that?". The centaur didn't answer straight away, only continued to stare at Harry as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Master", he whispered to himself. "Excuse me? Mr centaur sir?" Harrys words snapped the new centaur out of his daze. "Master Potter", he said, "we must get you back to Hagrid, the forest is not safe at this time. Can you ride? It will we quicker that way." Harry nodded to the centaur. "My name is Firenze", he added as he knelt for Harry to climb on. More sounds of galloping could be heard from the other side of the clearing as Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heavy with sweat.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered "Do you have no shame having a human on your back?" "Do you realise who this is?" countered Firenze. "I know who this is, he's the Pott… " "No!" interrupted Firenze "Truly. Do you see who this is? Look to Neptune, he wakes Saturn", Firenze whispered. Their eyes widened with the same expression as Firenze had before. "Truly?" Bane whispered. "What's to be done?" Ronan asked, directing his question at Bane. "Nothing, now is not the time, especially tonight". he replied, then speaking to Firenze, "Get him back to the humans". Firenze nodded and trotted away as the other two gazed upwards "Saturn is indeed getting stronger, I just hope that Venus can match that strength" Ronan said, and Harry left their earshot.

Harry had no idea what was going on "What was happening back there? And what happened with the unicorn, what was that thing that attacked it?"

Firenze went on to explain about unicorn blood, its properties, eventually leading him to the conclusion that Voldemort was under that cloak.

They came across the others a moment later, Firenze directing Hagrid to the location of the unicorn. "This is where I leave you Master Potter, good luck" Firenze said as he departed, emphasising the word master for some reason.

June 4th, 1992

Quirrell moved close behind Harry, the strange smell coming from his turban wafting in his nose. He closed his eyes as he stepped in front of the mirror, then open them again. Looking at his pale scared reflection, another figure appeared, it was the demonic being from before. Up close he could see it had a scar on its forehead like his, only one on each side intersected by a swirl. It smiled at him and presented the Philosopher's stone to his mirror image, which winked at Harry and placed the stone into his pocket, and as he did so, Harry felt a lump form in the same pocket. Somehow, incredibly, he had the stone.

"Well? What do you see?" Quirrell said impatiently. After lying to Quirrell and being pushed out the way a voice sounded from his turban. "He lies, let me speak to him, I have the strength for it".

After the thing which turned out to be Voldemort had revealed himself, he tried to coax Harry into giving up the stone. When this didn't work, and Harry tried to run, Voldemort bellowed "SEIZE HIM". Harry felt Quirrell's hand close around his wrist and neck, intending to choke the life out of him. As his scar flared in pain, so too did his skin start to glow red. Quirrell backed away. "It burns master, I cannot touch him". Before Voldemort had a chance to reply, Harry saw his only opportunity and felt compelled to grab hold of Quirrell face in both hands. Screaming in tandem, Quirrell flesh turned to ash under the red light coming from Harrys hands. By the time Harry had passed out from the pain, Quirrell's body had disintegrated into ashes.

July 31st, 1992

"Harry Potter!" said the creature, in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure could be heard downstairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you sir, such an honour…. Dobby never expected to find you touched by the old ones". Dobby stared at him in wonder. 'It's just like those centaurs again' Harry thought as he took in the look on Dobby's face. "Sorry, what is an Old One?" he asked. "Dobby doesn't know, no house elf knows any more, but we know the power when we see it". Harry ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. "Ok, Dobby is it? I don't want to be rude, but this isn't the best time for me to have a house elf in my room" …

May 29th, 1993

A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its hilt glittering with a fiery red gem the size of an egg. [Kill the boy! Leave the bird! He is behind you, sniff him out] Harry was ready, a red glow emanated from the stone in the sword, making his own body glow. Power and energy filling every inch of his body as the Basilisk swayed blindly in his direction. It lunged, almost in slow motion toward Harry, giving him enough time to dodge and swipe at it with his sword. Several times this happened, lunge, dodge, swipe. But the blade wasn't giving it more that flesh wounds. It lunged straight at him this time; mouth wide open as if to eat him. Seeing an opportunity, Harry thrust the sword into the soft flesh on the roof of it mouth, piercing its brain. The Basilisk thrashed and Harry was flung away. He felt warm blood running down his arm as his gaze took in the fang that was lodged in his arm. White hot pain flooded his body as Tom Riddle gloated over him, inadvertently calling attention to his diary again. Struck by inspiration, Harry drove the fang into the diary, again and again till the memory of Riddle shattered.

Swimming in pain on the floor Harry watch as Fawkes landed next to him and waited. 'is he waiting for me to die?' Harry wondered but quite the opposite. Harry felt his strength returning, and as his gaze took in the wound, it began to glow red, healing before his eyes. His mind flashed back to something he'd almost forgotten when he was 9. 'what is this?' Harry thought as his vision rose to look at Fawkes who looked at him in a way that reminded him of a certain house-elf and some centaurs. "The old ones?" he asked of Fawkes. The phoenix chirped and nodded in reply, before bowing low to Harry. "Figures" Harry muttered, "let's keep this quiet, and say it was your tears". Fawkes chirped again in agreement as Ginny shot up awake…

September 1st, 1993

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling of the compartment. Face completely hidden underneath this hood, and protruding from its cloak was a greyish, slimy-looking hand, full of scabs. As if sensing his gaze, the hand withdrew into the folds of its cloak and it regarded Harry for a moment, seemingly unsure of his existence. 'here we go again' Harry privately thought before darkness consumed him and he could hear screaming from far off...

October 31st, 1993

He followed Lupin into his office. In the corner, stood a large tank containing a sickly-green creature, with sharp horns, tentacles, and small pointy teeth. It made faces as it flexed it long fingers at Lupin, but when it looked towards Harry, it stopped and regarded him for a moment. Deciding it liked what it saw, it playfully swam in a circle before tapping gently on the glass at Harry. "That's fascinating! Grindylows never react in a friendly manner towards wizards". "Err, well it must sense something different about me" Harry said hastily as he went over to the tank and started trading funny faces with the suddenly playful creature. "Something different for sure" Remus muttered under his breath as the wolf in him also started to feel a difference in Harry...

November 6th, 1993

At least a hundred dementors swarmed the quidditch field, people screaming everywhere. Not that Harry could hear, screams of his own echoed in his mind as he slipped of the broom and plummeted to the ground. Briefly he thought he was about to die and tried to recall that power that saved his life many times in the past as a red glow suffused his body. Later when he came to in the hospital wing, he found that Dumbledore had caught him in a charm to slow his fall…

February 3rd, 1994

To make matters worse, Harry Patronus lessons had hit a roadblock, his indistinct silvery shadow offered feeble protection against the boggart/dementor. It was draining to just keep that small form. He was no longer feeling any desire to hear his parents again, not after that quidditch match. So, what was it? He had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with that red magic that show up when he is in danger.

Remus started praising his current progress and they talked about the spell, the dementors, the Dementors Kiss and Sirius Black. After he left the classroom for the day Harry wandered into another disused classroom and concentrated on the spell again

"Pull your magic back". "Who's there?" Harry whipped round at the low guttural voice. His eyes searched for something that was outside of his perception. His turned back and started concentrating again.

"Pull your magic back" the voice spoke again. Taking a deep breath, Harry shifted his focus on trying to feel the magic in him. Flowing, pulsing through his body, he could feel it, his magic. Looking deeper, was something more. It felt old, powerful, dark. 'pull it back' he repeated in his mind. Slowly, the older magic stilled.

"Bare your soul and let the divine magic flow from there". Taking another deep breath, Harry raised his wand and called up his happy memories, as he did this a light welled up from within. Seizing the light, Harry intoned softly "expecto patronum" Out from his wand flew the silvery shadow of his patronus, more solid this time, stronger looking, humming with an inner light. Please with the results Harry walk out of the classroom, whispering "thank you" into the seemingly empty room…

June 9th, 1994

By the feeble light of his patronus, he saw the dementors halt, momentary blocked by the thin whisp before it faded. Desperately, pulling at his hidden power, he forced it into his next words "Come no further!" the voice that came out was deeper, more guttural, and the dementors stopped, pausing in confusion. Harry tried to maintain the force, but he was out of energy. A fresh wave of screams entered his mind and he collapsed in exhaustion. The nearest dementor lowered its hood, and Harry gazed in terror at the eyeless grey-skinned monstrosity before him. And a gaping shapeless mouth, sucking the very life out of the air. It lowered itself over Sirius attempted to kiss him. Energy started to return as a strong blinding light permeated the air, driving all the dementors away…

... There was a bush at the very edge of the water. Harry threw himself behind it, peering through the leaves as the wispy form of his past-self's patronus disappeared. He watched in curiosity as the air rippled around his past self, taking on a blood red hue, and the dementors halted in its presence. But that too faded as the other Harry fell. He waited for his dad, desperately hoping to see him but no one came. I was then that realization hit him. Harry flew from out of the bush. Pulling his magic back and forcing the light of his soul as close to the surface as possible, he yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" …

September 4th, 1994

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor. "Not nice, not pleasant and there is no counter to it" Moody said calmly. "There is only one person to have survived it and he is here in this room". Everyone looked at Harry as he sunk into his mind, images of the curse and the devastation it had wrought on his life. Moody was speaking again when Harry came back to himself "The unforgivables need a different, more powerful type of magic behind them. You see one has to bare ones souls and wish, with all their hatred for that person to suffer".

Harry ears perked up at a familiar phrase and raise his hand in question, "Sir, I've heard the saying 'bare ones soul' in relation to the patronus. Is there a link? And where does the magic come from if it's a different type?" Moody look at Harry shrewdly, weighing him up. "Aye Potter those are some smart questions. Dumbledore may kill me for telling you this but here it is". His eyes swept the room and he continued "Baring one soul, is an expression of digging deeper for a higher power, no longer found on earth, old magic". Everyone in the room was silent with bated breath, not wanting to miss what seemed like some kind of forbidden knowledge. "The Patronus as you well know Potter comes from a place of pure hope and happiness. Your quite literally pulling divine magic from a higher place to fuel the spell". he paused here, letting that sink in and to allow the students to come the conclusion he was about to reveal. "The unforgivable curses are the opposite of this. The magic for these spells, come from a place much much darker."

"Sir" Hermione said tentatively "Do any sort of beings exist is these places?" He looked to Hermione and continued "The higher plane, is said to be where the angels walk, long since gone from this world". He closed his eye here, "as for the other place, let's just call them the Old Ones. Dumbledore will actually kill me if I reveal any more, most of their history has long been forgotten". As class let out, Harry shivered slightly. Contemplating his connection to these Old Ones, as he digested what he had learned and compared it with his experiences...

September 25th, 1994

Harry moved forward into the middle of the classroom, into the space Moody had cleared. He pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Imperio".

The most wonderful floating sensation started to drift over Harry, wiping away his cares and worries. It only lasted for a moment, until he heard a voice say 'Jump on the Desk' it sounded distant and he ignored it, favouring a new voice, like his but deeper, commanding him to resist. He had already associated this voice as part of his hidden powers, he briefly thought again of what he knew about them and decided to trust in his own voice and powers. The voice demanded he jump on the desk again, but he had thrown off the spell by then and shouted out in defiance. "Now that's more like it!" Moody growled "looks like that's another unforgivable you can resist eh Potter".

By the 4th time cast on Harry, The curse didn't even register to his senses...

November 22nd, 1994

'Dragons' Harry thought, 'They've got bloody dragons'. Harry once again cursed his rotten luck at the unfairness of it all, knowing he'd more than likely have to face the horntail. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts he weighed his options and came up short. Cursing again as he tripped and cut his hand on a rock, he watched some of his blood trickle onto the ground, a soft red glow already starting to heal the gash. 'I wonder'. Feeling bold, and slightly reckless, Harry crept closer to the horntail who was still partially awake but unattended. Looking to make sure the coast was clear ,Harry lifted part of his cloak so only the dragon could see him. After a moment, the horntails eyes fell on him as he held up his cut hand, still glowing faintly. 'There it is, just as I expected' he cheered silently as the light of understanding came into its eyes. It weakly raised its head and bowed slightly in respect. Harry bowed back, then silently left the clearing to head back to the castle. He had a plan to make...

November 24t2h, 1994

It was hard, pretending to still be terrified. Luckily, he had enough practice in the area. There was no terror now though as he walked into the enclosure for the first task. He flew around with the dragon, making a show of it, his senses heightened to the point it was easy to out fly the creature. He needed to get closer though if it was going to recognise him. And that is just what he did, in a daring move most would call suicidal he flew vertically along its belly catching its eye. 'Yes!' He cried in his mind as the dragon started to back down. Harry swooped in on his broom and plucked the egg from the nest. Getting back to the entrance in a flash so none would suspect…

November 30th, 1994

"D-Dobby?" Harry gasped "It is Dobby sir, it is" squealed a voice from around his navel. "you is waking up more since Dobby is seeing you". Dobby commented on his, err, extra abilities. "Shh" Harry whispered while the other two were distracted by the other elves. "Keep it a secret please". Said Harry looking at his friends. Dobby's eyes went wide and his ears flopped about as he shook his head vigorously, "Dobby would never tell, in fact the other elves know not to say anything, Dobby warned them" …

February 24th, 1995

Light-green weed stretched ahead of him as far as he could see. Small figures moving in the gloom. Suddenly one of these figures jumped out at him and tackled him in a body hug. Harry knew he need not worry, what did he have to fear from a grindylow. He petted it lightly, smiling at it as it seemed to purr under the attention. He looked in its eyes and pointed to himself then all around him in an attempt the convey his needs. This seemed to work as the grindylow took his hand and lead him in a direction deeper into the lake. Once small buildings started to appear, the playful creature gave him one more hug before retreating the way they came. Harry swam deep into the village, the dwellings getting bigger as he went deeper. Merpeople lining the way as he went. Till a whole crowd of them were gathered in the centre. This included a choir, singing to beckon the champions forward. And there were the hostages, all of them tied up with seaweed to a statue of a mer- 'wait, what?'.

Standing in the centre of the village with 4 humans tied to it, was a statue of the creature he had now long since become more familiar with. He swam to the statue and examined it; he was the first there so had the time. Looking to the merpeople he saw the one who looked in charge and asked as best he could "who?" The chieftain floated towards Harry and replied, "The Old Ones, long gone from here" Pointing at the floated human he spoken "take your hostage…

June 24th, 1995

Voldemort pressed his long, white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm. Peter let out a fresh howl of pain before passing out. And Harry was left with the Dark Lord in silence. "Pathetic thing, don't you agree Harry Potter". Said Voldemort as he gazed at the crumpled form of Wormtail on the floor. Harry remained silent, the pain in his scar feeling like an exposed nerve. His insides were in turmoil, not able to settle. "Still, he has his uses", the Dark Lord continued as he walked closer to Harry. "Now then, let me get a look at you". He sized Harry up and found him lacking, "There is absolutely nothing special about you boy. So how is it you survived? And how did I survive for that matter". Here, he looked around, checking. Like he was about to reveal something no one else was to overhear. "You see, the thing is Potter, I had done everything in my power to achieve a measure of immortality, but still come up short, even my safeguards proved ineffectual". Looking first into Harrys eyes, then traveling up to his scar. Placing his finger on the mark, Harry felt something solidify between them both.

"Until you, a small boy, barely past one. You should have died; I should have died from the rebounded curse. But" he let the word hang in the air for a moment.

"But I lingered, tethered to the world not by my anchors, but by an unseen force" Getting closer still to Harry, Voldemort concluded "You, were that tether. I'd like to study it further, truly I would. I am afraid no one can know though. I am the Dark Lord Voldemort after all, and you must die in front of my followers". Wormtail had started to stir, and stand up, and the Dark Lord started putting on airs for the sake of his image….

….. "And here he is... the boy you all believed had been my downfall..." Voldemort turn to face Harry and raised his wand "Crucio!" The pain that hit Harry was immense as he writhed and screamed, bound to the headstone. It was just as immense as a bad case of pins and needles he had from sitting funny. 'Oh well' He thought as Voldemort stopped the curse and started talking again 'I'll just act the part like he is till I get a chance to escape. That makes all three I can resist'. They continued like that till the Dark Lord decided to duel him and Harry played his part well, till an opportunity presented itself.

Voldemort was preparing to cast the killing curse and Harry met him with his own spell. They clashed, wands joined and both fighting with every ounce of their will. The golden string of light connecting their wands quivered as Harry pushed his hidden power into the connection, and the bead floating in the centre of the string started moving towards the other end, the light connecting them turning from gold to red. The bead of light finally touched Voldemort's wand and it started to wail. The shadows of Voldemort's last spells left his wand, including the shades of people whom he had kill.

First Cedric, who ask Harry to return his body, then a man, and a woman. Harry knew who was coming next, as a figure of a young woman stood up after falling from the wand. She looked briefly at Voldemort, and then along the blood red beam of light to rest on Harry face. Harrys ache was more painful that anything he had ever felt. His mum walked over to him quickly and spoken with him

"My brave beautiful boy, your fathers coming". she looked back towards Voldemort as his wand started wailing again "We don't have much time, listen, these powers you have. They are a consequence of my protection for you. They can be a powerful force for good, but are twisted with evil, use them carefully". Harry blocked everything out but his mum's words. Another shape had come out of Voldemort's wand while his mother was talking and approached them, it was his father. "Trust your instincts with who to tell, but not until the powers manifest fully for you to control". Harry nodded weakly, the lump in his throat preventing him from talking "We cannot remain for much longer, once you break the connection, we'll buy you a few seconds to get to Cedric's body, and summon the portkey". He understood his father's words and managed to croak out "Are you real?" His mum nodded "We are Harry, but cannot remain, please, break the connection".

With a strained effort, Harry wrenched his wand up, breaking the connection. The shades all flew off to distract Voldemort, giving Harry the precious moments needed to run to Cedric's body, and summon the portkey….

August 6th, 1995

"Never you mind, just keep your wand out of your pocket". Moody growled "No one bothers with elemental wand safety anymore" he muttered as he went to the kitchen. Lupin looked at Harry and shook his hand in Greeting. "How have you been Harry?" He looked closely at Harry, trying to pinpoint the feeling just outside his senses that the wolf in him was picking up…

…Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not as the new elf continued to mutter as if they weren't there. "… and there's the Mudblood, bold as brass. oh if my Mistress knew, there's a new boy, hmm he has a feel of the Old Ones about him, Kreacher doesn't know what to think about that". "This is Harry Kreacher, what do you mean Old Ones?" Kreachers eyes widened as both he and Harry went pale "Mudblood dares talk the Kreacher oh the disgrace he feels". He continued to mutter as Hermione looked at Harry quizzically "What did he mean by that?" Trying to not act shifty, Harry replied "Dobby mentioned the same thing back in 2nd year, I think it has to do with my scar". Kreachers muttering again interrupted them "Is it Harry Potter? Kreacher can see the scar"…

September 1st, 1995

"Had a good Summer Luna?" Ginny asked. "Yes". Her eyes never leaving Harry for a second. "Yes, it was most enjoyable". She continued to stare at Harry, seemingly looking at something no one else could perceived. "You're Harry Potter", "Er, yeah, I reckon I am". Harry said awkwardly. Her stare was a little unnerving, but her aura gave off a feeling of calm. "I see you Harry Potter". Growing worried, Harry asked hesitantly "What do you see?". Continuing to stare a moment longer, Luna stopped and replied, "I see you're a good person, you'll handle it well". More introductions happened, and the conversation turned to other things, much to Harry relief…

… "It's alright" said a dreamy voice behind Harry. "You're not going mad, I can see them too". Harry looked back at the skeletal creatures, the one in front of him sniffing and then licking him. "They can see you too". Luna said as she climbed into the carriage. 'Them and a lot of other creatures' Harry mused, climbing in after her…

January 13th, 1996

"I am about to attempt to break into your mind". said Snape softly. "Let's see how you resist. You can already throw off the Imperius curse, similar powers are needed here. Brace yourself. Legilimens!"

Before Harry could summon any form of force to resist, his eyesight warped as he was flung inside his mind, reliving random images throughout his life, at the Dursleys, at school, several times they came till he saw himself up a tree at the age of 9. 'No!' a deep voice inside intoned as the familiar feeling of the Old power welled up in his mind, Harry collapsed. He felt a pain in his leg and realised he had fallen to the floor and shot a stinging hex at Snape. After a short discussion on what was seen Snape continued.

"It was more… adequate for a first attempt than I expected but you let me get too far. Now. Clear you mind and let go of your emotions. 'Easier said than done' Harry thought. They went again, and again, each time flashes of memories past until a memory of his power surfaced, at which point Snape would be blocked from seeing it. They continued along this vein for a while till Harry left. Try as he might, he could not marshal his power to block anything other than those specific memories. 'I don't suppose I can rely on this fully till I can control it. And my dad did say they have to manifest' …

March 10th, 1996

Harry departed breakfast early that day. He wanted to go see Firenze before class started to get some more information. Classroom 11 had been reshaped to resemble a forest clearing; he almost felt like he was in the forbidden forest again. "Harry Potter, I had thought you'd have come early. You have questions?" Firenze had greeted him and jumped straight to the matter at hand.

"I've got enough answers to ask the right questions" Harry nodded in greeting to the centaur. "The main question is who are the Old Ones. There is no reference to them anywhere".

Firenze contemplated his answer for a moment before replying. "I cannot reveal much at this time, I believe you know the reason. And most knowledge about them has gone from this world... But the Old Ones were beings that walk the earth long before anything else in existence, older than time itself. We do not know where their evil sprung from, but they were not always so". Sounds of footsteps invaded their conversation, and Firenze said his last before the students came in "Know that when the time is right, you have the loyalty of the centaurs"…

June 20th, 1996

Harry saw Umbridge being borne away by Bane and some other Centaurs, till her screaming faded. "What will happen with her?" Harry asked, knowing the centaurs would not attack them with him there. "What would be best in your opinion?" ventured Ronan. 'She's the worst person I've ever met' Harry thought, 'And I've met some pretty vile people'. Harry decided "I would prefer your kind not to suffer any consequences by killing her". Harry stated to Ronan, the hidden meaning clear to the centaur. Ronan nodded and looked to Morgan, a silent command passing between them. Morgan and the other centaurs galloped off in the direction the rest had gone. Ronan escorted them as far as their friends, who had joined them…

June 25th, 1996

His friends had just been let out of the hospital wing, Hermione with strict instructions to keep using the salve till the bruising disappeared. He had decided to meet them for lunch in the great hall. Wandering the corridors, he felt the power, brimming at the surface ready to emerge. Harry entered the Great Hall, with the feeling of it running through his veins.

'This will be interesting' he thought, sitting besides Hermione.

End of Chapter 1

Final word: I have purposely left out the Battle in the Department of Mysteries. this will be covered in flashbacks. The next chapter will start the main story. As you can see, Harry is fully aware he is different and has been expecting the powers to fully manifest.


	3. Chapter 2 : Sleeper has awoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, Wishmaster belongs to the Writers and Producers.
> 
> Authors notes: I'm further ahead in the rest of my chapters than I thought I'd be so I'm releasing this one early.
> 
> Thank you to those that are following my story, I appreciate it.
> 
> This chapter starts the main story and Harrys first meeting with the Djinn that Lily banished

Chapter 2: Sleeper Has Awoken

July 30th, 1996

He had flung himself onto his bed as soon as he got upstairs, leaving his aunt and uncle to their own devices. Dudley was conspicuously absent from the house, having stayed at Smelting's for an extra week to compete in the last of his boxing matches.

You see, Harry had been feeling feverish for almost a week now, using all his energy to act as normal as possible while also keeping a lid on his brimming power. His body burning up from the energy it could no longer contain.

'I just want to sleep and get this over with' Harry thought.

Finally, able to sleep away from prying eyes, Harry drifted off. Dreams full of fire and imposing beings with green skin, and yellow-red eyes. They seemed far off, just outside of his perception. Whispering a single word to him, 'Awaken'. This is how he spent the rest of the day and night, resting fitfully till he woke the next day.

The following morning Harry felt marginally better, but still a little off. Hedwig watched him with keen intent as he shifted out of bed.

"Sorry girl, I should have let you out yesterday" he said to her dolefully as he opened her cage and the window for her to hunt. She did not leave straight away, wanting to make sure her human was ok. She could sense a change happening to him, she had been sensing it for a while now. He sat and stroked her for a bit, reassuring her that he was fine.

"Really girl, I've been waiting for this to happen for some time now, I'd just be glad to get some questions answered".

With his final assurance of his health, Hedwig headbutted him affectionately and flew off to hunt. He checked the time and realised it was still early, his relatives would still be sleeping. He quietly tip-toed to the bathroom to have a cold shower, hoping to cool off and feel a bit more human.

He chuckled to himself at that thought 'More human? I hardly think that is the case anymore'. His mind turning to the images of the Old Ones that had plagued his sleep. Feeling more refreshed, he got changed and went downstairs to eat some breakfast, mindful not to make too much noise as he ate and tidied up after himself. Not able to sleep anymore and not having much he could do, Harry decided to check over the front garden and his aunts plans for her display this summer, knowing she would be gunning for 1st place in Surreys Best Kept Gardens Magazine.

It was the one chore he was ever given that he enjoyed, it allowed him a bit of peace, to just sit and tend to the beautiful plants that he helped his aunt cultivate and care for. He shared this aspect with his friend Neville, though not to the same degree as him.

Starting to pull at the weeds gave Harry the chance to think back over the events that had transpired almost 2 weeks ago…

… In their quest to find Sirius in the Department of Mysteries, they had come across an ancient stone archway. So ancient it was, it looked like one good sneeze next to it would destroy it. It unnerved him though, he felt simultaneously attracted to and fearful of it. Getting over his fear, Harry walked closer to it, despite Hermione insisting they move on. He could hear voices on the other side, whispers so faint, you could hardly make out the words. Harry caught a few snippets and realised what this was and who was on the other side…

… Finished with the weeds Harry moved onto the pruning. Just looking at the Veil and hearing the whispers, he knew it was a one-way gate to the place where the Old Ones were. Harry and his friends did eventually move on and continued to search the Department till they happened on the hall of prophecy, the subsequent discovery of his prophecy, and the ensuing battle that had followed it.

'They all held their own surprisingly well' Harry mused, thinking about how well his friends had fought, watching with detached interest as the cut on his arm from the thorny rose bush healed in a few seconds. Feeling satisfied with the pruning, Harry took his aunts folder that he left of the side and looked through it at her notes and designs for the summer and winter garden designs. Thinking of the Veil led him to what happened during the battle…

… They were all in the room with the Veil, Harry and his friends still fighting, the death eaters, and the order. His godfather was locked in a heated battle with Bellatrix, both trading spells and insults fast and loose, till she had the upper hand. Sirius had gotten a bit too cocky, and Lestrange took full advantage of it. Harry, briefly forgetting the nature of archway, watched in dazed horror as Sirius fell into the veil without reappearing on the other side. "SIRIUS!" Harry yelled "SIRIUS" he dashed to the veil intending to jump through after him, but Remus body tackled him the floor "Get off! Let me get him! He's just on the other side!"

"There's nothing you can do Harry" Remus said softly "he's gone" …

… Remus had kept him in a hold for a few minutes, thankfully covered by the wand of Kingsley. And only letting him go once he knew Harry wouldn't go after Sirius. He couldn't go after him, not to that place, it was a one-way trip to the area where the Old Ones apparently existed. It was the not knowing whether Sirius was alive or dead in that place that ate Harry up. Coming back to himself, he waved back at Mrs Fenchurch as she waved from her own garden. Taking a pencil to the notes he had yet to read, he went over them and made a few modifications, knowing that his gardening skills was the one thing his aunt didn't object to about his existence.

Not even his uncle could touch her Garden Bible. Speaking of his uncle, he heard the T.V. inside. 'He must be preparing for work' Harry thought as he packed up the tools, gave a final wave to his neighbour and went in.

[TV] "… and in other news, there was a scare in the centre of London late last night when a gas main just around the corner from Downing street exploded, killing a woman. She was identified as one Emmeline Vance on the scene. Officials state that it was a freak accident, likely due to the recent fluctuation of hot weather, and freezing mist. And now, speaking of weather, here's Dalton with the local report…"

Harry watched the news from the doorway, slightly shocked and recognizing the name of the witch from the order. "I see you took some initiative boy. Let's agree to keep out of each other's hair this summer eh?" His uncle said turning towards Harry.

"No problem uncle Vernon", Harry uttered slightly detached.

"When can we expect your… friends to collect you this summer?" His uncle enquired, using the words friends like an insult.

"I'm not sure yet. A lot happened last year uncle. Chances are, I think the best thing for me is to actually stay here all summer". He didn't know if that would be the case, whatever happened after his powers had fully manifested would dictate if he'd be safer away from the magical world or not. 'I think I broke him' he thought, amused at the expression on his uncle's face.

"Err, right, ok, right". His uncle seem a bit lost for what to say, not expecting his nephew to come out with that. "Right then", He finally said , "Not sure why you'd want to, but if me and your aunt are to tolerate you for the entire summer by ourselves, I do expect you to find a job, and continue to help your aunt with the garden. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir" Harry nodded, not sure if it was better to risk the wizarding world or not. His uncle left for work shortly after, still out of sorts at his nephews' intension of potentially stopping the whole summer. Feeling a wave of sleepiness again, Harry went back to bed for a few hours.

It was just after 2pm when Harry woke again. Yawning, he stretched till he felt that satisfying crack in his back, briefly missing the rubdowns given freely between his quidditch teammates. Taking stock of his body and magic, Harry focused inward, searching out his magic and any changes it had wrought on his body.

'At least I'm not green… yet' Harry thought, noticing almost straight away that his body felt more powerful but strained still, Like a coiled snake, waiting to spring after its prey. His magic, though calmer was still growing and getting ready to push his body further still, promising the bigger change was yet to come. He headed downstairs to the kitchen and found his aunt putting groceries away.

"Woken up again have you?" She snipped at him and looked him over. "Well, make yourself useful and go to the car, unpack the new plants to the shed for me".

Harry nodded to her instructions and went to the back door so he could open the back gate. "Those notes you added?" Harry stopped on the threshold of the door and looked back at her "They're good, I've bought a few extra plants to incorporate your ideas. Go unpack, then make lunch". He continued on his way, a small smile on his face as he went.

Much later, after clearing up so his aunt could make a start on dinner, Harry asked a question he had meant to ask earlier today. "Aunt Petunia? I know Dudley isn't due back till Friday, but I got the impression he won't be stopping?"

She sniffed in derision at his question but answered nevertheless.

"Your cousin has been working hard to get his grades up and his weight down all year, and his boxing has him competing at a high level now". Here, she got a proud look on her face. "He was accepted into The Sheffield University youth boxing program", she gave a satisfied sigh. "He'll be learning boxing on the professional level as well as sports science and nutrition". Here, she looked down at the counter and her eyes turned sad "I'll miss him this summer, but he has his own goals I want him to succeed in". Facing Harry now, Petunia concluded. "He also made it clear he'd like to talk with you when he gets back, fix the bridges we've been burning as he put it". She scoffed at the thought, pausing for a moment she moved to the sink to peel the potatoes.

Harry for his part, left for his room to start sorting out his trunk, thinking about Dudley's intentions.

The remainder of the day was spent sorting through his stuff, eating dinner that his aunt had brought up to him and reading over the newspaper that had also been brought up, folded onto the summer jobs section. 'Uncle Vernon was serious about that then', He mused. Skimming through the articles, searching for any strange news that might alluded to what Voldemort might be up to, nothing really jumped out at him except a small article about a house fire that had killed one middle-aged woman name Amelia Bones.

'I liked her; she was a good woman'. Harry spared a thought for Susan and what she must be feeling, knowing she was now an orphan like him. Hedwig had come back during his time upstairs, settling into her cage with fresh water and food as she kept her eye on Harry. Harry settled down for the night, the mirror from Sirius sitting on his bedside table…

…He turned the mirror over in his hands, looking at it from every angle and reading Sirius's small note on the back. Moving it to face him, he thought of Sirius and called his name. Nothing happened, he didn't think it would as he started to put it down in defeat. The mirror for its part did start to emit a white hazy glow, weak as it was and easily missed. Harry stared in hope at it, willing it to work. An image started to form in the haze, but it wasn't Sirius, all that could be seen was what looked like a sea of fire with an almost inaudible roar. The mirror died then in that moment, unable to sustain the connection. In Harrys eyes though it definitively proved that Sirius was where the Old Ones were, and that he may be alive…

His dreams were clearer that night. The Old Ones drifting in and out of focus, becoming less indistinct. Still repeating the single word.

'Awaken'

'Awaken!'

'AWAKEN!'

He bolted upright as his breath came at a rapid pace and his heart felt like he'd run a marathon.

Bleary eyed, he wiped the sleep out from them and reached for his glasses and watch, awkwardly fumbling with them till he'd knocked them on the floor. Harry sighed and moved to retrieve them from where they landed but his feet and legs betrayed him as he tripped over himself and faceplanted into the carpet. Remaining motionless and listening for any sound that his relatives heard his pratfall, he reached out for his possessions, fumbling again as he overextended himself. Harry managed to grab them and groaned, the watch showing the time as just past 5am.

'I read that without my glasses on' Harry realized.

He brought them up to his face, almost poking his eye out in the process and put them on. The world dissolve into a mass of fuzzy shapes under the view of the glasses. He pushed himself up to a standing position but due to both the disorientation from the glasses and what felt like several new inches of hight, Harry once again, fell, backwards this time onto his bed.

'Yep, this is definitely a change', he thought as he slowly and very deliberately moved to stand, hyperaware of his movements.

'Well, at least I'm not green' was Harrys first relieved thought. He stood at just about 6 foot; his hair was the same as ever, but he could feel 2 small ridges under his hair extending from the front to the back. His eyes had changed too, no longer the vibrant shade of emerald green as they were. Instead, the irises were a brilliant shade of blood-red, with a shining halo of yellow around the pupil. Moving up to his scar Harry delicately traced the new line going clockwise, over the top of his original scar till it spiralled smaller underneath the zag.

'It looks like the spiral of a snail shell' he observed. He had seen this before; it was the exact design the Old One in the mirror had at the end of his 1st year. Satisfied that there weren't any serious changes to his face overall, Harry focused on his body.

Now, years of quidditch training while not giving him a well-muscled body, had allowed him some good lean mass. This was now accentuated by the changes to give him what some of the girls called "Swimmers Body". Not really one for vanity, he nevertheless thought he looked good. Harry now had all the appearance of an athlete in their mid-twenties.

"What do you think girl? Good change or bad?" Hedwig clicked her beak a few times before fluffing up her feathers in a clear statement indicating she wasn't fussed either way. Harry walked over to her and gently stroked her before letting her out to hunt.

'Let's look at my magic now', Harry thought as he carefully sat on the bed and closed his eyes. To his senses, his magic was denser, more refined than before, and it seemed to be resonating with the very fabric of the universe. Clearly his magic had fully merged with that of the Old Ones. speaking of...

Harry put on the best fitting clothes he had, vowing to get a better wardrobe. Carefully he descended the stairs and left for the park, using the walk to get use to his new size and range of motion. Stopping, Harry had arrived in front of the tree he was stuck in at 9 years old. Where he first realised he was unique.

"Ok, I can feel you watching me. There's no one about so come out. We've got things to discuss" A passer-by would think him crazy shouting out into thin air. But there was someone else there, just beyond normal perception, and Harry could now sense that someone's gaze.

A ripple started to affect the air around him before converging into a 7-foot disk of fire hanging in mid-air. He walked over and stood there waiting for the Old One to appear through the flames.

He stood at a Hight of 6 ½ foot, with slightly yellowed green skin, 2 horns protruding from his head that seemed to end in tentacles. The being's eyes and forehead mark were identical to his own and he appeared to be wearing a sturdy type of armour that could almost be mistaken for his skin. For his part, he seemed to examine Harry as closely as Harry did to him. Pleased with what he saw, he finally spoke.

"Being eternal, we are a patient race. As for myself, I have highly anticipated this occasion from the moment your dear clever mother made her 2nd wish. And now seeing you before me, the product of my magic and a mother's love, it was well worth the wait"

His voice was deep and guttural, speaking his words with a certain precision. He continued.

"My name is Afrit, and we are Djinn"

Harry digested this a moment before he spoke. "You been watching me for a while, so tell me. Why? Why has this Happened? What have you done to me? And who are the Djinn exactly?"

Most people would have completely lost it by now, probably before this, upon waking up in a different body. Harry had been through so much in his short life that this didn't register as too weird of a moment to him.

Afrit smiled at Harry, showing spiked teeth and answered the questions asked of him. "The why, and the what are linked questions. As for the who, I'll start with that for a frame of reference".

Afrit paused, searching for a good place to start. "To put it so ineloquently, the Djinn got fucked over. Banished to the space between worlds by the one who called us Their greatest creation!" He closed his eye as if the memories pained him. "Time, and the Creators continued attacks has taken our pain and anger, reshaped it into a raging hatred that has altered our existence".

He looked at Harry here, "Then there was you. I have kept a close eye on you, watched your life unfold as you lived it. You have an indomitable will power".

Harry stood resolute in front of Afrit, that same sense of willpower rising in him as if beckoned at the mention of it. "Yes. Your life and your willpower have had an influence on me, allowed me to look past the hatred and anger that has clouded our kind for millennia. Back to a time we have all but forgotten".

Harry had a great sense that the universes attention was on him, heavy with the secrets he was about to hear.

"The Creator first made Angels from Their own power and then breathed Pure Fire into the universe. The Djinn were born from that fire and were given the will and the power to shape the universe as we saw fit. We crafted the Creators wonders when given instruction via the Angels, it was a glorious existence, the only request from the Creator was that all life pay Them devotion. Then the Creator took the lifeforms we had made, reshaped them in the Pure Fire to give them a will like ours. This is when the Djinn started the hands of time moving. To make life grow, evolve. This made the life in the universe mortal. We watched and helped shape many new intelligent lifeforms that evolved over the eons till the first humans appeared".

Afrit had been pacing back and forth in front of the portal, speaking eloquently before, but now pained somehow trying to relay the history of his race. He stopped and looked at Harry again, hatred and anger melting from his features as he took in the boy.

"Humans were the first to discover the universal energy of magic and the intelligence to use it. We had never revealed our existence to any life before then, but in our curiosity, we showed ourselves to humans. We worked with those that had the gift to manipulate magic, made them our Acolytes. With our guidance the humans grew powerful and started to worship us. The Creator took notice of this and grew angry for revealing ourselves and not deferring that worship to Them. It was in this instance that They bound our powers to be used only in the service of humans, eventually commanding the strongest of us to the garden city of Eden to kneel at the feet of an arrogant ruler King Adamie. Our leader Iblis rebelled at this, and for this rebellion, the Creator finally unleashed Their wraith on the Djinn, intending to wipe us from existence. We had grown too powerful by then, so the energy meant to destroy us, damaged our bodies and magic instead".

Afrit paused here in reflection, realising something as he recounted the story.

"I believe this is when and why our power started to become corrupted. A battle between ourselves and the Angels ravaged Eden with neither side winning. At some point the Creator had reforged some of his fiercest angels in the Pure Fire to give them a will strong enough to fight us and weapons to kill us, they were called Grigori. A great war ensued upon the earth, Angels and Grigori on one side and the Djinn on the other, with humans in the middle. Our human Acolytes fought for us and helped craft weapons, forge new creatures and techniques to fight against the bonds of servitude, while the Angels taught their own magic users, their saints. They developed manacles to trap us and great gateways to banish us to this void".

Harry hadn't spoken or dared to breathe during Afrits story, not wanting to interrupt what he believed to be a hard tale to tell. Afrit continued after collecting his thoughts.

"With the creation of these, the war was lost. My self and the other 6 lords were captured along with Iblis. For his part in the war, Iblis was to be killed but gave a prophecy before the Angel Michael decapitated him".

To a human that wakes a Djinn unto this world, 3 wishes will be bestowed.

Upon the granting of the 3rd, a bridge will form, and we shall reclaim our world.

You shall fear one thing in all that is. Fear the Djinn.

Harry with tears in his eyes, felt the pain and betrayal suffered by the Djinn. He'd fallen to his knees somewhere during Afrits tale and stood back up to look at the Djinn, who was regarding Harrys reaction.

"You can feel it in your soul? The betrayal, pain, and the malice that has festered in us. This now runs through you".

A morning jogger passed by at this point, giving Harry a suspicious look, seemingly standing on his own next to a tree.

"There is still much to discuss but time grows short, the others will be growing wary. There are two things I must teach you before we part ways".

"I'm ready" Harry finally spoke, a little disappointed he didn't get everything but knowing his brain couldn't handle much more.

Afrit nodded in satisfaction. "Firstly, you must learn to block the compulsion to grant every wish a person makes. To do this, you must extract a spark of that person's soul to act as a buffer against that compulsion. Feel it out and you'll know how".

He added, sensing Harry about to ask.

"Secondly, is an ability to shapeshift, since you still possess most of your human looks you need only to concentrate on your previous appearance and pull it out".

Harry closed his eyes at Afrits instructions, and in his mind's eye, he altered his features to shift back to his previous form and felt himself shrink.

Afrit nodded at Harrys quick use. "The power of the Djinn is near enough instinctual to use, only requiring a small amount of practice and imagination".

"You also can shift into other people. We generally use our claws to cut off someone's face to use, but I believe that would not be to your taste".

Harry felt his stomach give a turn at the suggestion and asked. "How did you do it before the war?"

"It was never something that was needed, the Djinn walked freely in our true forms. This maybe something for you to figure out. Go to a place where your dead are stored. Feel it out. Lastly, you may be able to manifest some different attire with this ability. Not all Djinn have the mind to develop the skill".

Afrit concluded. "Search out the Stone of the Secret Fire, your mother had left it in the trust of the mountain dwellers. It will help you but take caution. We will talk again in a weeks' time. Till then, mind what people wish for".

With his parting words, Afrit let the window close and Harry was left alone in the park. Dazed with the knowledge he now had, Harry made for Privet Drive, tripping and faceplanting into the ground.

'Now I know how Tonks feels'.

End of chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After note:
> 
> As you can see, I've heavily expanded on the story from the Wishmaster films, taking every element from the movies, cementing over the plot holes and building a fuller world on those foundations.
> 
> The Djinn would only know 'god' as a genderless entity so they use They/Them pronouns and refer to Them as Creator.
> 
> As for the other religious elements, I thought to give it more plausibility to include some in the backstory, after all a lot of information can be lost and twisted over time.
> 
> Please like and review, as I haven't got a beta yet any complements and constructive comments are welcome.
> 
> Next chapter will still be released next Friday.


	4. Chapter 3: Working 9 till 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, Wishmaster belongs to the Writers and Producers.
> 
> Authors note: I spent a bit of time debating with myself about how the Djinns powers work in general and in relation to Harry. While I still need to work on the finer details, (I'll be channelling Hermione for this) I've given him a good scope of power without making him too powerful, it would be a boring story if he could just wish for everything.

Chapter 3: Working 9 till 5

July 2nd, 1996

After dusting himself off, Harry had set off back home to think over everything he had just learnt and to try to decide what to do for the rest of the summer. So deep in thought he was, Harry almost bumped into Mrs Fenchurch as she was walking her Pomeranian Fergus.

"I'm sorry Mrs Fenchurch, I should have been watching where I was going" He apologised to the woman.

"That quite alright Harry love, I know that these days teenagers seem to have the weight of the world on their shoulders. Though I never can understand this baggy clothed, hip-hop look kids wear this days" She said, commenting on both his apparent mental state and his attire.

'You don't know the half of it'. Harry though as he knelt to stroke the dog. Fergus nipped at harry finger, obviously sensing something different about Harry.

"Fergus! No, you don't do that. Are you ok Harry love? Sorry, he can be a handful sometimes. I wish he were better behaved and followed my commands".

Harry nodded and smiled mutely at her apology as she continued on her way. Harry though, remained still as his new Djinn magic rose to the surface, compelled to grant Mrs Fenchurch's absentminded wish. Harry screwed his eyes shut and concentrated on the vison in his mind…

*An image of the dogs' mind appeared to Harry, the magic slowly altering some of the brain chemistry… A view of Fergus following the woman's orders*

… Harry, followed Afrits instructions to let the instinct guide him, feeling the magic leaving him in a wave, directed at the dog. Nothing visible changed, but the dog did stop pulling and wandering, choosing to walk more orderly next the its owner. 'Ok, that was easy, better take a bit of her soul", remembering Afrit saying he needed a buffer. Reaching out his senses to the retreating back of Mrs Fenchurch, Harry touched upon her energy and tried to feel for her soul. Gently and very slowly, he found the core of her being and pulled a small spark of her soul to him, where it settled within his own soul. It was so fragile and delicate he need only pull harder to take it all and claim her….

'NO!' Harry screamed in his mind. 'I am NOT doing that' he admonished himself and the possessive feeling that overcame him regarding her soul. 'I'm gonna have to be more careful of this'. Harry ran the rest of the way home, not wanting to bump into anyone else. Fortunately for him his relatives didn't speak to him much at all that day and Harry had worked fast to get any jobs done for them while avoiding any wish granting. The rest of his evening was spent getting use to the shape shifting and moving about without injuring himself. And after dinner he snuck one of his aunts clothing catalogues upstairs to try to shift his appearance to look like he was wearing some of them. As Afrit had stated, this was harder to develop but Harry found it easier to do when he was in his previous, younger form.

'I suppose that my young body is classed as a disguise now, and that my older body is my true self'. He did try to wish himself some new clothes, however being half Djinn excluded him from doing that.

Harry went to bed that night as a 15-year-old wearing a set of good fitting panamas.

June 3rd, 1996

The next morning Harry was up at dawn again, he figured that sorting the garden as early as possible would result in the least interaction with people. Exiting the front door, his uncle Vernon eyed him as Harry started to prepare the flowerbeds around the roses for new planting. Vernon approached Harry.

"Have you decided what you're doing this summer boy?".

"I'll be stopping here till term starts" Harry answered, thinking it would be easier to keep his powers hidden before he had a handle on them.

"Then I want you to have gotten a job by the end of the day, understood?" He said giving Harry a hard look.

"I can guarantee it uncle" He replied, feeling his magic start to stir up at the mention of his uncle desire.

"Good, make sure you do", he started walking over to his car but stopped and turned back chuckling "With the way your aunt compliments your gardening skills I'd love to hear you got a job at that Hampton Hall refurbishment project".

With that last comment he left Harry who had seemed to go into a trance. His uncles apparent double-barrelled wish had forced an immediate reaction from his Djinn powers, the magic leaving him in a violent pulse, he followed and tried to control the wave with his mind as it rippled out into the world…

*A well-dressed man was in a fancy office with two others, one behind the desk on the phone and another with building plans, an architect. The calendar on the desk shows this was 2 days ago. They are renegotiating the build contract and will be hiring new workers to complete the build on time… A large manor house in a half-done state, there's a landscaper and 3 workmen helping guide a crane with a large statue in the front of the property. The crane malfunctions, jerking the statue. One of them falls letting go of his guide rope. The gardener gets crushed under the weight of the statue as the ropes snap and one of the workmen has his leg broken*

… Harry felt sick, the image of the crushed skull of the gardener burnt onto his mind, he took a few deep steading breaths. 'Ok Harry, first rule of these powers is focus on restraint' He got up to finish up what he was doing, the magic used in that initial burst still felt semi-active, waiting for his direction to conclude his uncles wish. Harry regarded his uncle as he backed out the driveway, pulling a soul-spark from him before he went. He pondered the wish and the particulars of it. 'Huh, that affected events from a few days ago. Afrit did say the Djinn were the ones to kickstart time'. If he were to fully get this job without any more deaths, he'd have to work out a how to accomplish it.

After finishing the garden, he went upstairs to meditate on a plan. 'It'd be too far past the mark to show up as a 15-year-old for a job like this, so I had better do it as my true self, with the paperwork to match'. Concentrating, he willed into existence the needed documents, a bank account, passport and driving licence denoting his birthday as 31st of July 1970.

'Brilliant! what's next? I guess qualifications for the job, and the actual knowledge to do it. Can I do that?' Focusing again on his energy, Harry slowly felt new information and experiences trickle into his mind. Years of college courses in landscaping, construction and architectural design settled into his mind, summers spent working on various gardens and houses joined them.

"Phenomenal cosmic power" Harry laughed at himself, remembering that line from the movie that also had a Djinn as a main character. 'Genie. Boy did the stories get diluted'. Harry stood and shifted back to his true-self, standing in front of the mirror. 'I can't manifest or wish cloths for myself, but I should be able to conjure up a decent suit for an interview as part of this wish. Waving his hand at his mirror image he was soon dressed in a respectable 2-piece navy suit and tie with a pair of brown oxford shoes. He gave himself a final check over and remembered to alter his appearance to remove the scar and inhuman eye colour. With a final wave of his hand, Harry conjured up a brown attaché case for his documents and brought up the image of the London office where the contractor was based and pull himself to the location.

Harry appeared in a secluded corner of an opulent lobby; many people were bustling about for various reasons. Spying the reception desk Harry confidently strode over.

"Good morning Elizabeth" He greeted, quickly reading the woman's named tag. "Harry Potter, I have an interview at Taylor & Jacobs construction, can you please point me in the right direction?" Harry flashed a soft smile at her, acting the part well.

Blushing faintly, the receptionist replied "Of course, I just need to check their log of interviewees and have you sign in".

"No problem" He replied, subtly waving his hand to make sure he was expected.

"Ok Mr Potter, if you could sign here, you can proceed to the 5th floor. Please remember to sign out upon leaving".

"Will do, thanks for your help" Harry walked off to the elevators, leaving a blushing receptionist who turn to greet the next visitor.

Riding the elevator to the appropriate floor Harry enter another well-designed lobby, done in warm beige sandstone and gold accents.

'I would have gone with a more Egyptian motif. Why am I commenting on the design?' He chuckled silently to himself, the new knowledge of architecture swimming in his head. Approaching another receptionist, a man named Darren this time, Harry Spoke. "Hello Darren, I have an interview with Mr Jacobs, I'm Harry Potter"

Darren eyed him up and down in approval and answered "Certainly, I'll just let him know you're here" Darren picked up the phone and had a quick conversation. Hanging up he looked back at Harry. "He is just dealing with an important email however he'll ring you through when he is done".

Harry thanked him and sat down in one of the chairs, checking over the papers he brought and acutely aware that the receptionist kept glancing over to him.

Ten minutes passed before Darren called for him to go though, leading him into the nicely decorated office he saw in his vision and greeted Mr Jacobs, one of the owners. The interview progressed nicely, the magic of the wish helping to fuel the answers as well as charm and influence Mr Jacobs. Harry stood after thirty minutes, a new employee of Taylor & Jacobs.

Shaking hands, they concluded. "You'll make an excellent addition to the team and hopefully with some luck and hard work, this Hampton Hall restoration will be one of our finest projects. Do you have anything else you'd like to ask?" Mr Jacobs enquired, impressed with the qualifications and attitude of his new worker.

"I am all good sir, unless there is anything you desire?" those words came unbidden from his month, fuelled by the still active magic from his uncles wish. 'Please ask for something nondeadly' Harry willed in his mind.

"Well, if you had a way to fix a large marble statue? that would be great. Mr Wilson did his nut in about its destruction"

Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief as he pulled a soul-spark from Mr Jacobs and new knowledge entered his mind. "There's a Japanese technique call Kintsugi. With some clever metal pinning and the proper materials, I can get it repaired".

Mr Jacobs eyes lit up at that. "Really? That would be fantastic. Though, why wasn't that on your C.V.?"

"An oversight on my part" Harry answered. "I was in Japan for a summer and a friends uncle taught me. Nothing official" Harry finished up with that, having his details taken and copied by Darren, Harry left the building, signing out on his way.

'That all really just happened' He thought in wonder, as he felt the magic go dormant. Slightly deflated now, Harry reviewed everything that had happened and realised that his actions and confidence were being fuelled by the magic. 'I'll really need to learn to control the magic better and not let it control me'.

With the intention of going back home to do just that, He went around to a secluded area so he could teleport back home. Nothing happened. He brought up the image of Privet Drive again and focused harder, and pulled himself to it like before, again nothing happened.

"It was the active magic from the wish. I'm stuck in London". Panic started to creep into his mind, he had no wand or magical money for the knight bus. He pulled his magic closer to the surface, taking steadying breaths, the power slowly filling him, calming his mind, and giving him a bit more confidence and clarity. He had a new bank card, and he was in need of some new clothes anyway.

'And a new face' Harry remembered Afrits instructions to acquire a new identity. An idea formed in his mind and he built a plan around it.

Moving at a fast walk, Harry headed down the shops in Knightsbridge till he saw his target. Walking through the door of the HMV he headed straight for the electronics section and picked up what he was after. A Discman with a good set of headphones.

'Dudley got one last year, I can use it to stop myself overhearing anything that sounds like a wish while deterring people from asking me anything'. Thinking it a good plan he headed over to the till, grabbing a few CD's on the way.

'These look good, I can always get some more if I decide what my taste are'. After paying for his purchases, remembering to get some batteries at the counter, Harry walked outside and setup his new Discman with the batteries and headphones. Popping an AC/DC CD into it, he disposed of the packaging in the trash and walked to the nearest underground station.

Now, the locations of mortuaries in London were not common knowledge, however for Harrys purpose, he didn't need one. Hospitals contained morgues for dead people too and would be far easier to get into. St Barts was his choice, it was the closest to Charring Cross and Diagon Ally, which was his next stop. After purchasing a day ticket, Harry rode the underground to St Pauls station in silence, focusing on the music thrumming in his ears. Moving topside after getting off the train he quickly located the hospital and walked the rest of the way at a steady pace thinking about his next steps, hoping that an opportunity presented itself.

Slowly he walked around the outside of the building looking for the right person. The Djinn magic, connecting him to the universe, guided him to someone he could use. There was a Doctor talking loudly on one of those mobile devices a lot of professionals used, he seemed to be in an argument with his wife about not being able to have kids and was failing to win her over. Hanging up he heaved a deep sigh and Harry moved in.

"I'm sorry to eavesdrop, that sounded like a heavy conversation. I am happy to listen if it'll help. I always find talking to a stranger adds new clarity to things" Harry gave the Doctor a soft smile as he let his magic seep out and surround them, drawing the sad doctor to trust and listen to the newcomer.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. My wife and I, we've been trying to conceive for the past 3 years with no luck, tests show there's nothing wrong with either of us, but nothing has happened. We even used some of our savings to do a course of IVF, that's failed too". The Doctor sounded quite heartbroken as he recounted that it has led his wife to her feeling worthless and wanting a divorce.

Harry listened closely and picked his words carefully. "Sometimes if you try too hard, force something to happen, it can actually prevent you from getting it. The stress is the very thing holding you back". Harry had his eyes locked on the doctors and pushed more magic into and around the doctor, who had gone into a haze, fully under the influence of Harry. "Make a wish to the universe. Say, I wish I could drop everything now, go home and conceive a healthy child, and life a more happy and secure life".

The doctor repeated Harry words in a trance, and then promptly dropped his doctor jacket and scope to the ground. He walked off no longer paying attention to anything else. Harry let out a breath he had been holding as he let the wish run its course, pulling a soul-spark from the doctor as he left…

*Harry saw a man and woman talking, the doctor and his wife. They were reassuring each other and kissing, then… Oh my…

The doctor and his wife are watching the news, the date reads next week

'This is the future' Harry thought.

The wife runs to the toilet to throw up…

The doctors gone to the store for a pregnancy test, and also buys a lottery ticket…

They are celebrating, she is pregnant and they've won £200,000 on the lottery ticket*

…Blinking a few times to remove the after images from his mind, Harry donned the jacket and scope and proceeded inside. He moved through the lower floors undisturbed till he reached the morgue. There Harry found only one person, another doctor who was looking over a body, his stomach audibly growling.

"Morning… Afternoon sorry" The doctor greeted Harry and checking his watch. "God it's been a long day considering it's dead down here. Hehe" The Doctor laughed at his own joke and Harry found his opening.

"Why don't you let me take over for a while? Don't you wish you could get something to eat?" Harry prompted the hungry man, not believing the need to influence him.

"You wanna know what I'd love? A nice sticky doughnut, you know the kind you can pig out on without judgment. And for all this paperwork to be done".

"Well then wish granted" Harry pointed to the door with a subtle wave. "Someone dropped off a few dozen boxes of those gourmet doughnuts in the staff room, I've had a few already". The doctors stomach growled louder at the prospect of the sweet, sticky goodness. "Go on, I can take care of this paperwork" Here, Harry indicated the stack of files on the desk, which unbeknown to the doctor, had started to fill themselves in the with correct information. Not needing to be told twice the doctor left for the staffroom, never noticing or feeling a small spark of his soul leaving him.

Harry turned and with a final wave, conjured a plate of doughnuts for himself to concluded that wish. 'Hmm, these are good' Harry thought, biting into a doughnut and flipping through the now finished files for a few good bodies. Finding only two apparent homeless people Harry licked the icing from his fingers and took the files over to the correct steel draws in the wall. He opened the first one.

As he looked over the body Harry read aloud the file. "John Doe 1, Male, approximately 32 years of age. Injuries sustained are from blunt force trauma across multiple points on the body including the head. Cause of death, concussion from the trauma. Suspect possible homophobic attack due to clothes displaying a pride motif and a half locket saying 'For'. Subject John Doe 1 was found with John Doe 2". Harry shook his head at the senselessness of it and moved to open the draw containing the next body.

"John Doe 2, Male approximately 28 years old. Injuries sustained are for blunt force trauma and a stab wound on the right upper thigh. Cause of death, blood loss from the leg wound. Suspect homophobic attack due to proximity to John Doe 1 and a half locket saying 'ever'. Subject John Doe 2 was found with John Doe 1".

Harry stood in silence for a few minutes, lost in thoughts of what their lives would have been like and what the future could have held for them. Shaking himself out of his melancholy thoughts, He looked over both bodies again, underneath the bruising one could say they were an attractive couple, if a little malnourished.

'Afrit said that the Djinn cut the faces off to wear them as a disguise, clearly I am not doing that. I wonder'.

Harry got closer to the first body and placed his hand over the face, concentrating. Harry felt his magic seep into the body, searching for that something it needed to copy the bodies appearance.

'There it is' Harry felt the residual energy from the body and pulled it into himself, feeling it working as his form shifted into that of the man whose life was cut short. Harry went to the mirror in the room to examine what he looked like. Looking back at him was a man with short brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a small amount of stubble giving the appearance of a slightly scruffy look that worked on his new face. His eyes now fell on the second body and he repeated the process, the energy easier to pull from the body now that he knew what to look for. Looking again in the mirror, the new face had a mop of dirty blonde hear, brown eyes and a softly narrow chin, giving the impression of calm nobility. Harry nodded to himself morphing back to his original looks and going to close the drawers, giving both bodies one last look.

Feeling a little too drained now to go clothes shopping he left to go get a taxi back home, he had one last stop to make first. Locating the area where the bodies possessions were kept, he found the personal effects of the two men and put both lockets around his neck, were they joined to form 'forever'. Putting the rest into a carrier bag Harry discarded the doctor stuff, got into an empty taxi, and left for Privet Drive, paying the driver extra for a quiet ride.

Getting out the taxi just off Wisteria Walk, Harry hid behind the corner shop and morphed into his younger self. His aunt was still out so he was able to stash his stuff in his trunk with no trouble. Intending to head downstairs to start dinner, Harry was stopped by the arrival of an owl baring the crest of Gringotts Bank. Accepting the letter, he opened it to read the contents

Dear Mr Potter

It has come to our attention that you have reached your magical maturity and as such we ask you to come to the bank at your earliest convenience.

This is to discuss the statues of your accounts as well as a matter of instruction from your mother Lily Potter.

Please ask for myself upon arrival and you will be directed appropriately.

Yours Sincerely

Gornak

Senior Accounts Manager

Fortius Quo Fidelius

'I wonder what that's about' Harry pondered as he continued downstairs. The rest of the day passed quick, with a rare note of approval from his aunt and uncle about the job. He finished the night by meditating with his powers and thinking on the lives of the two men. Whose lives were now part of his own touching the locket as he did so.

End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After note: Next chapter will be on the learnt a bit about his capabilities and limitations with wishes and has a bit to think on.
> 
> As ever I appreciate a review as much as the next person.
> 
> Thanks


	5. New Toys, New Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, Wishmaster belongs to the Writers and Producers.
> 
> Author's notes: Thank you to those that have given a Kudos to the story, didn't expect this much interest so early in the story. To answer the message,
> 
> Irissiell: The gay couple in the previous chapter was just supposed to be 2 ramdom homeless guys but the scene wasn't working. I deleted most of the scene and started from scratch, eventually coming up with the scene you read. As for the Landscaping? that and Harrys knowledge of architecture isn't massively important to the story but is needed for some important scenes later in the story, till then he will have an eye for it and will comment on it on occasion, particulary when he starts work.  
> Content warning: this chapter includes a smut scene and if your not inclined to read it that way, head over to FF.net to read the smut free chapter.
> 
> Edit on 20/02/2021: I now have a tumblr with the story and some pictures pertaining to the story https://wishweaverstales.tumblr.com/

Chapter 4: New toys, new friends.

June 4th, 1996

It was after lunch, and Harry was in his room meditating. He had found that keeping his djinn magic in an active state allowed him more control over it. Though he couldn't actively use it unless it was for a wish, he could use it passively like he did at the hospital the other day. He found he had influence over people as well as an acute awareness of everything around him, which was almost borderline precognitive.

Harry had suspected that the Djinn magic was capable of a small amount of manipulation over time, based on his limited experience and Afrits admission that the Djinn literally made time. It was something he'd like to explore further but maintaining his Djinn-state was very tiring, so progress was almost non-existent.

"To think I'm got all this power and I can't even use it fully, and I've not even scratched the surface".

Harry directed this comment to Hedwig who was lightly napping, having not long got back from being out all night and morning. She hooted softly at him and tucked her head back under her wing. Harry chuckled at her before focusing inward on his soul.

In his mind's eye he could see it as a soft ball of light, humming with a powerful steady rhythm. Within his soul, was the energy from the soul-sparks he had gathered and focused on them to understand the mechanics of the process. He separated one to see it clearer and found the small link it had with the person it had come from. Harry followed the link to find his uncle…

Vernon was at his desk looking over some paperwork while talking on the phone.

… Harry could move around the office to some degree but couldn't move further that 10 feet away from the person. 'Interesting', Harry mused retreating back to checked over the others. Mrs Fenchurch…

She was in her garden with Fergus, pruning a climbing jasmine.

… And Mr Jacobs…

'He's outside the manor with the owner Mr Wilson and, his son?' Harry wondered, observing the younger man with similar features the Mr Wilson. 'I probably should look to get some form of transportation to get there' he realised, eyeing the sons motorbike.

… 'There's the first doctor with his wife, the second doctor in the morgue and there's… another?'

Harry looked at the 6th soul-spark, not knowing who he'd taken it from. It felt denser somehow, with energy flowing to and from it. Cautiously, he followed this link to a bedroom…

It was dark, and the only light was coming from a fireplace on one wall. In one of the 2 beds in the room was a woman, sallow skinned with dark hair and dark glazed eyes. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, she was in a catatonic state in the bed. Harry shifted his consciousness around to view the bed he was next to. Resting in this one and apparently in pain was Voldemort. Clearly his attempted possession did not end well for him, and Lestrange was no better off than the Longbottom's. Harry knew he should go before Voldemort discovered his presence but looking at his state Harry felt that this was an opportunity. So, he stayed a bit to see if he could learn anything and was rewarded with the appearance of Snape.

"My Lord? This new potion should, in theory reduce the pain and restore a small fraction of your physical strength".

Voldemort stared into Snapes eyes and asked, "what have you done differently that gives you the confidence this fourth attempt will work?"

Snape hesitated a moment before replying. "Dragons blood. fermented with…. giants seed".

Voldemort eyed the potion master balefully, before drinking down the concoction. "I've been reduced to a state not much better than before my resurrection" He lamented, as the pain receded, and his strength started to recover.

"Permit me, my Lord. How has this happened? If I knew more about the particulars, I could devise an actual remedy instead of these temporary fixes".

Voldemort's gaze narrowed as he debated on whether or not to reveal his condition in full. He had few he could fully trust but feared things could worsen. "Potter. It has always come back to him. During my fight with the old fool at the ministry, I had managed to possess the boy to coax Dumbledore into killing him. Having to kill his own saviour would have allowed me to end Dumbledore in his grief. I had full control over Potter as my magic squeezed him tightly. But this was a mistake, something in him fought back and I was violently cast from his body. It was all I could do to retrieve Bella's body and escape".

He had sat up in the bed by now, the potion doing its work. Both of their eyes now fell on the prone form of his most psychotic follower. Snape spoke again, "And Lestrange? I have been treating her for cruciatus exposure, she will recover but it will take time".

Voldemort replied, with a rueful smile. "Again, Potter. I did not know he had it in him. He cast the curse on her. When she did not rise from it, I interceded".

Snape looked lost for words, that Potter was responsible for her state was both impressive and disturbing. "Perhaps, the energy from Potters curse lingered in his system. And that in turn caused the backlash from your possession". Snape turned the facts over in his mind, looking at them from different angles. Nodding to himself, he addressed the Dark Lord. "The rules of magic run fast and loose where you and Potter are concerned however, the answer may rest within the curse itself. I shall do some research and alter the formula to include elements from the restorative I have been using on Lestrange".

"Then go, I must rest before my move to Malfoy Manor. Rookwood and Dolohov will return from their mission on Sunday. you will need to join us as I have something at Hogwarts I'd like you to retrieve".

At that Snape gave a bow and left the room.

… Harry opened his eyes and stood up, committing what he heard to memory. 'So that's what happen to Lestrange, interesting. And Voldemort's bedridden. That might slow down any plans he has'. Tentatively, Harry looked at the connection again and indeed saw that a steady, violent pulse of energy was being directed through it to Voldemort, he didn't dare try to disturb this, not wanting to accidentally aid the Dark Lords recovery. Looking over his soul one more time for anymore hidden surprises, Harry discovered another connection. This was different from the others as it was linked to the Djinn portion of his soul. 'Is this a connection to Afrit?' No, it didn't have the feel of being connected to anyone living, so again, he slowly followed this to wherever it led…

He was in an office, quite cluttered with nick-nacks over the place and many portraits lining the walls. And a perch with… Fawkes! Dumbledore's office! Harry observed the phoenix resting on the perch and shifted his mind to view what he was linked to. The sword of Gryffindor? The link was centred around the blood red stone in the pommel of the blade, if he pulled…

… Harry came to in his bedroom again, the sword resting in his hand, the gemstone softly glowing. It felt comforting to his senses and warm, with a strong aura of power that felt right in his hands. Like the first time he used it, it gave him a certain rush of energy. Pushing his magic into the gem seemed to trigger a change as the blade started to melt, smaller and smaller, the metal absorbing into and around the gem till it cocooned the stone in an intricate lattice. Harry tilted his head and on instinct, pushed at the metal and caused the blade to reform again. Puzzled but satisfied, he retracted the blade again and was about to look at getting himself a motorbike when there was a sudden burst of fire in his room, startling both himself and Hedwig.

Disbursing, the flames revealed the brilliant red and gold plumage of Fawkes, Dumbledores phoenix. Hedwig screeched angrily at the newcomer for waking her. Fawkes, who had landed on Harrys bed, simply chirped at her in a manner that was apologetically amused. Hedwig gave a final angry hoot, clicked her beak, and flew off.

"She's gonna blame me for this, you know that Fawkes?" The phoenix just fluffed up his feathers in a shrug, then started to examine Harry, turning his head this way and that before looking at Harry expectedly.

"Oh, right then", he realised what the phoenix was waiting for and shifted to his true self. Fawkes gave a squark of happiness and spread his wings in a bow to Harry. Awkwardly, he bowed back and said,

"I take it you knew what I was, and you've been waiting?" The bird nodded as Harry sat next to him stroking his head. "I get the feeling that the djinn are more of a social pariah than werewolves. Dumbledore can't know anything; I'm not sure if I can trust him with the knowledge".

Fawkes nodded in understanding, lowering his head to the gemstone still in Harrys hand, and touched his beak to it. Slowly, he felt a bond form between himself and Fawkes via the stone, the bond solidified and he got a feeling of satisfaction from the link. It wasn't words he was receiving, more like emotions and impressions.

"Can I contact you if I'm in need?" Harry asked of the phoenix to which Fawkes nodded and prepared to leave. "Wait! Before you go, can you take me into London? I don't think the Djinn can apparate or anything without a wish". A feeling of sadness from Fawkes briefly overcame him before it was replaced by happiness as Fawkes nodded in acceptance.

"Brilliant, thanks". Harry grabbed his Discman, wallet and donned a worn but well cared for black leather jacket he got from one of the dead guys from yesterday.

His name was Brian. In shifting between forms, he'd found the dead men's energy contained more that their physical image, it held an imprint of who they were including their names.

Double checking his appearance in the mirror, Harry took hold of Fawkes's tail feathers and they both disappeared in a flash of fire.

Vision clearing, Harry gave one final stroke to Fawkes before the phoenix gave a last bow and flashed away. Taking stock of his surroundings, he had appeared in a secluded spot near some trees and a statue of Peter Pan. 'I'm in Hyde Park', he realised setting off in no set direction and pressing play on his Discman, the sounds of Journeys Greatest Hits invading his ears. He took a deep breath and entered his Djinn-state. The power came easier this time, no doubt enhanced by the gemstone as his senses spread out further. Thousands of images cycled through his mind as the magic searched with the one intention, to get hold of a fast motorbike. He had decided on a bike as he felt it would offer a similar feeling of freedom that he found with his broom.

Turning in the opposite direction to where he was going, Harry walked north till he left the park and veered left. His target was a garage/dealership called BYKES. Not sure why the magic had picked this place he nether the less put his trust in it. Harry continued on his way till after thirty minutes he had arrived. The garage looked like the place you'd go if you were after a high-performance bike for racing, there were a few people about, customers, and several mechanics working on custom orders.

He slowly walked around the showroom area, his magic concealing him in a fashion similar to a notice-me-not charm. He looked over the bikes and observed the people there, before spying a mechanic struggling with something on a sleek looking race bike in a deep shade of metallic purple. Harry saw his target and approached him, removing his headphones.

"Hey man, do you want a hand with that bike?" The Mechanic, concentrating on what he was doing answered. "If you know your way around the engine of a Ducati, yeah, I would love a hand. I'm not gonna get any help from those clowns" he said, absentmindedly indicating some other mechanics who were showing off to some girls.

Harry took off his jacket and Discman, getting under the bike with the guy, all the information on bike repair and modification entering his mind as he got down. "What are we working on? Airbox?" Harry asked, looking over what was being done.

"Yeah, bike needs to be faster than it normally is so the client wants whatever can be done. And paying extra for it, I'm attempting to modify the airbox and fuel injector based on a jet engine design I saw, I'm Lance by the way, Lance Devery".

Harry introduced himself and worked with Lance for a few hours, casually chatting about bikes, more knowledge appearing to Harry as they went. Finally, the wish ended with the completion of the bike and they stood, Lance handing Harry a clean rag to wipe off his hands.

Harry finally got a good look at Lance; he was a few inches shorter than Harry at around 5.7 with what looked to be a lean built underneath the overalls. Dark hair and light stubble framed his face as his intelligent blue eyes took in Harrys appearance with curiosity.

Harry shook Lances hand, taking his soul-spark in the process. "Are you gonna test drive it? Make sure everything works as it should?" He asked prompting Lance with his magic.

"I'd love to but, the arsehole who's paying for this wants it untouched". Lance went on to explain that the guy was a criminal working in a network of drug smuggling and human trafficking.

"It really makes me sick; they hurt all these people and never get caught, You wanna know what I wish?" "I'm all ears", Harry was looking at Lance intently as he talked. "I really wish that the whole lot of them get what's coming to them, getting caught is too soft for them, they all need to die" …

The anonymous source had allowed the police to gather a lot of intel, this had led the to a large warehouse near Victoria Dock in London. It was the crime syndicates hub for the whole of the UK.

As the big bosses were present here with some of the international players, multiple SWAT teams were used in a precision strike. They first took out the guards at the perimeter silently before they entered the main building. Then chaos broke loose, the criminals were startled but fast, as they jumped into action at the alarms being tripped, but the SWAT teams were faster.

Harry watched it all play out like a casual observer, knowing with a strange detachment that all the thugs must die but not caring. He did take care to make sure no SWAT member was seriously hurt, after all the wish didn't state they had to die. Harry centred on one person in particular, the guy who ordered the bike. Twisting the magic around both the guy and a nearby SWAT member, Harry guided the gun over in an arc, and pulled the trigger at the point the bullet would go through the neck of the crime boss, Blood shooting out the jugular as his neck was blown apart from the force of the gun.

… "The police have some smart people; they'll get what's coming to them soon enough". As Harry was saying this a guy came from the office and walked over to the pair.

"Hey Lance, I know you've put a good bit of time in on this bike, but I'm just gotten a phone call from the police. The buyer was involved in some dealing and was killed last night. Since it wasn't fully paid for, the police can't seize it. I also can't sell this normally with the modifications it has. I know you've got certain connections, use them to get rid of it". With that he walked off to yell at some of the other guys who were still flirting with some women.

"So, test drive?" Harry prompted Lance who stood in a shocked silence.

"Yeah, test drive" he replied slowly. "You want the honours?" Lance indicated the bike to which Harry answered,

"If that's ok with you? Would you like to see my moves?" After a short pause, Lance looked at Harry.

"Yeah, show me your moves", he walked off to grab some helmets. Going over to the bike Harry, ran a hand over the top, slowly absorbing experience on how to ride it. Accepting the helmet from Lance they both climbed on and Harry started it up, peeling out of the garage. They rode comfortably for a bit, the busy London roads not very conductive for fast riding, though with his senses stretched to cover most of the city Harry drove them to a disused storage yard and put the bike through its paces. After 30 minutes of them both testing the performance of the bike. Lance killed the engine.

"I generally consider myself a smart guy, and I've seen some strange shit in my life". He looked closely at Harry at this and asked him. "I wished for your help with the bike and we got a few days of work done in a few hours. Then I wished those criminals got what was coming to them, which now seems the case. Are you some kind of genie?"

The magic fuelling Harry momentarily evaporated, and Harrys silence was all Lance needed as an answer. "Not that I'd tell anyone, who'd believe me? I just want to know".

Harry for his part wasn't sure how to respond, the darker intent wanted to just take Lances soul outright, another part wanted to make him forget. But a smaller part wanted to confide in someone, his instincts said he could trust this man.

"Actually, it's pronounced Djinn, a lot of things were twisted over time. What do you want?". They were standing on opposite sides of the bike now.

"Well, I think I've made 3 wishes already, and the third was for you to show me your moves". He leaned over capturing Harry in a deep kiss, a kiss Harry responded to. Empowered in part by the still active wish, and his own desire to experiment, he responded to the advances of Lance…

The kisses started slowly at first, growing deeper as Harry got more bolder. He slowly sliding his hands up over Lances chest to rest on his shoulders. Lance had snaked his hands under Harrys leather jacket, rubbing his thumbs over the hips and finding the waistband of Harry boxers, and gently caressed the top of his ass.

Harry took the zip of Lances overalls and pulled it down, exposing the sweaty grey t-shirt Lance was wearing. He traced a trail of kisses over Lances neck, going down past the collarbone and using his tongue to play with the nipple through the t-shirt. Lance shifted to give him better access, shrugging off the overalls and helping Harry pull off the t-shirt.

Harry continued to work on Lances nipples, licking and nipping at them, breathing in the musky scent as he did. Lance wasn’t idle though, he was working to unbuckle Harrys jeans and when he had Harry exposed in all his glory, he moved around to the left side of the bike and knelt down, taking Harrys length in his mouth.

Harry leaned back on the bike in pleasure, having never experience this level of intimacy before. Sure, he’d fooled about at Hogwarts before but never like this. It was all new to him, but the magic helped guide him into making this a moment they would both enjoy. Looking down, Harry took hold of Lances chin and pulled him up to capture his lips, their tongues dancing back and forth before Lance went down again, using his tongue to lather Harrys shaft in saliva and then taking it deeper into his mouth. Harry took off his Jacket and stripped off his Green polo, his hands finding their way into Lances hair. Lance stopped and looked up at Harry smiling, “Can you reduce the amount of hair?”. Harry smiled back and willed his pubic hair to recede, leaving only a light smattering of short hairs. Lance took Harry cock a few more times deep into his throat and then closed his mouth around Harrys balls, fresh waves of ecstasy washed over Harry, pushing him to the brink, so Harry bent down and met Lances lips again. The air felt thick with magic as Harry desire grew. 

Lance went down again to take Harry to the edge once more, pulling Harrys cock to the back of his throat before finally Harry couldn’t hold off anymore, moaning out. “Lance”, at Harrys moan, Lances hands shot out to hold Harry in place, drinking down his seed as it came fast.

Breathing deep, Harry hooked his hands underneath Lances armpits and pulled him up, locking their lip together again as he moved them both around so than Lance was against the bike. “Now, Let me show you what I can do while we wait for round 2”.

Harry started by focusing small quick kisses around Lances neck, tracing odd patterns with his tongue. This continued down to Lances chest, the constant rhythmic tongue flicks causing Lance skin the heat up and tremble. Harry knew he was using ancient tantric techniques enhanced with parseltongue magic, he could feel it working on him too.

He grabbed the waistband of Lances boxers and pulled them and the overalls down, releasing his bulge. Knelling down to Lances cock Harry gave the head several delicate flicks before licking along the length, he took Lances balls in his mouth as Lance had done to him before, his careful manipulations caused Lances legs to go weak and moan out in euphoria. He fully took Lances cock into his mouth, deep throating it as lance did, careful not to over stimulate Lance with his tongue.

“Oh god!” Lances breath was short and sharp, and he guided Harry up to plant some kisses along Harrys neck and jawline, and whispered in his ear, “take me”. Harrys cock had recovered from before, he was ready. Lance pulled his overalls and boxers further down and bent over the bike, Harry examined Lances firm ass and gave it a few experimental slaps, then rubbed his thumb around the hole, “Here”, Lance fished his wallet from his pocket and produced a sealed condom for Harry to use, “Won’t need it” Harry said as he traced his forefingers around Lances cheeks.

“What was that?” Lance asked, quivering at the odd tingling in his arse. 

“A spell to keep both of us clean and safe without losing any sensation”. 

Harry grasped Lances waist as he rubbed his cock along Lances crack, the magic helped to relax the hole and Harry worked up some saliva, spitting on both his cock and Lances’ hole. He entered Lance and started pumping in a steady rhythm electing soft moans from Lances throat, sweat started glistering along their bodies and Harry started going faster with his cock, now going balls deep. Harry paused and grabbed Lances right leg, swinging it and himself over so they were both straddling the bike. The Kickstand held firm as Harry leaned back on the seat and Lance got more active, using the footrests for support. He Bounced up and down on Harrys cock and angled himself the allow it to go deeper.

They were both reaching climax and they cried out in unison as Harry unloaded a second time into Lance, and Lance shot his load over the petrol tank of the bike. Lance leaned back onto Harrys chest, both panting heavily as they came down from their high. Lance lent forward and swung his leg over the bike, pulling his briefs and overalls back up to his waist. Harry followed suit, buttoning up and getting off the bike.

… They sat in a peaceful silence afterward, leaning up against the bike, catching their breath. They left their tops off, allowing the cool summer air to dry the sweat off their bodies. "Well, I can safely say you've shown me your moves". Lance chuckled as Harry felt the magic of the wish fully subside, waving his hand a final time to clean up the sweat and cum off the bike.

Harry for his part, felt a sense of peace at what he'd just done, as if something finally clicked into place.

Harry smiled wryly at Lance, "So do you always carry a condom in your wallet?"

Chuckling, Lance replied "It's the condom principle a friend of mine uses, think she got it from a book, Better to have it, and not need it, than to need it, and not have it".

"Good principle. What now?" Harry asked, unsure of his next steps.

Replying, Lance looked at Harry. "I do believe you were fishing to buy this bike back at the Garage, and I'd love to know how you did all that with just your tongue. It's not often I cum so hard, and I've never felt a full body orgasm before".

"Magic", Harry said simply, "let's go sort out the paperwork then go for a drink, I'll tell you what you want to know".

"Sounds good" Lance said, nodding in agreement.

Harry grabbed the discarded grey t-shirt off the ground and pulled it on, inhaling the scent as it slid over him then grabbed his jacket.

"That's my t-shirt you know?" Lance said grinning, he picked up Harrys green polo and put it on, zipping his overalls back up.

They rode in silence, till Harry pulled into the garage again. Lance got off the bike and looked at Harry, "I'm gonna nip and grab the forms for you, you got a drivers licence?" Harry handed over the licence from the previous days wish.

"Do you want cash or card?" Harry asked with an awkward smile. Lance smiled back and replied,

"For this bike, cash would be better, £2,000 should cover the rest of the cost". Lances eyes widened briefly as Harry flexed his fingers and pulled a roll of cash out of his pocket. "Okay" he said slowly, taking the licence and money before going to the office. 20 minutes later after the forms were processed, and the bike was insured and taxed. Lance returned in a pair of jeans and an army green jumper and brown leather jacket, having just gotten changed, he approached Harry.

"Won't your manager mind you leaving early?" Harry asked.

"Nah, I had several days left to finish the bike, thanks to you, I don't need to be back till Monday".

"Here", he handed Harry a new helmet and motorbike gloves, both in the midnight purple colour of the bike. "Thanks, where too?" Harry asked, accepting the new items. "I know a great café with private areas near Trafalgar Square".

Harry had followed closely behind Lance as they rode through the streets, eventually parking in front of a church. Combs was the sign above the door as they entered. "Combs?" Harry questioned.

Lance draped his arm around Harrys shoulder, "You gonna love the style of the place. You see here? The main floor and upper levels are basically an art studio slash library, you can buy all sorts of supplies and books here. But the lower levels, the catacombs have been converted into a café". Lance was smiling as he said this, showing Harry around before leading him down a set of spiral stairs.

Harry felt like he was back at Hogwarts, the staircase entering into a cavernous area full of exposed brickwork, high archways, alcoves and columns. Some stained-glassed windows were backlit and hung on the walls, the whole feel was positively gothic, and Harry loved it. They were led over to a private alcove by a waiter and Lance ordered tea for them both.

"How did you figure out I was different?" Harry asked.

"Well, as I said previously, I generally consider myself to be a smart guy, only reason I dropped out of school was I felt bored with the constant standardisation of it all. So, I quit, pursued my own interests and learnt a lot of cool stuff, and got into some trouble a few times along the way. I observe a lot and I've a sixth sense for when somethings going down, so I knew you were different from the moment we finished the bike, it should've taken a few more days to finish".

The waiter returned with the order and left them to their privacy, tucked away as they were in the alcove

"Next, I've seen a lot of crazy shit most people would ignore, people disappearing, an odd purple bus zipping through traffic, and I'm sure I saw a flying ford a few years back. Some instances I'm sure someone tried to erase my memory".

Harry turned that over in his mind. 'Is he resistant to memory charms?'.

"I watched you more closely after that, the way you worded things was off. Like you were getting me to ask for things. While it was a bit of a leap of faith, I did assume you were a Genie of some sort, or Djinn as you said".

Harry finally replied after Lance had given his analysis of how he figured it out. "Yeah, I'm a magical being known as a Djinn, I can grant wishes. But there's always a danger of it going wrong. I'm also a wizard, as in a wand waving, magic casting type wizard". With Lances current knowledge base, Harry thought it best to suspend the statute of secrecy, believing it invalid for someone that could not be memory charmed fully.

"Well, I'm fairly certain that I didn't rub any lamps or some such object, unless you came out of an oil can". They both laugh at that.

"And counting it I've had 4 wishes? how does it work? And seriously, what did you do back there? I felt like I was gonna explode"

"Well, the spell that I used on your arse was a standard cleansing and protection spell, keeps us both safe without losing any sensation. As for the rest? A combination of tantric techniques and parsel magic. Parcel magic deals with snakes. As for how these wishes work".

Harry recounted the history that Afrit had told him, and Lance listened.

"Fuck me! The nuns at Sunday school didn't have this version, neither did my science teacher. So, you're a few hundred million years short of fourteen billion?" Sheepishly, Harry shook his head and replied.

"I wasn't born a Djinn; my story is a little different. Err, before I tell you, bear in mind that my physical, mental and emotional age is different from my chronological age". Lance nodded slowly at this.

"I've gone through a lot in my life, so I've had to grow up quicker than most. And when I became a Djinn my body changed to what you see now. I was born in July of 1980 so chronologically I'm just shy of 16".

Lance let out a breath, "Not sure if 11 years difference is better, or worse than several billion so I'm gonna put a pin in that for now and circle back to it later. How'd you become a Djinn?"

Harry delved into his story, a brief overview of his time at Hogwarts, his experiences with his powers and a bit of history of the magical world. Lance leaned back in his chair as he digested Harrys story.

"Shit. If that was me, I think I'd have had a breakdown by now. And putting another pin in the fact that you've a fragment of my soul, I think you could do with a friend outside of the magical world"

Harry let out a sigh, "That's a relief, so you really don't want anything wish wise?"

"Nah, I have a trust fund from a distant aunt that was left to me. As for anything else, I just go with the flow, I'm pretty chill like that".

They ordered lunch and some more drinks and spent another few hours chatting and getting to know each other. He found out that his great aunt that left him a small inheritance was one Francesca Avery, he let Lance know about his suspicions about the wizarding connection to the Avery family and the nature of squibs to pure blood families.

"Huh" Lance said, "Like you I meditate but do you think my resistance to these memory charms is due to that?"

"Could be", Harry nodded. "I know certain powers are past down in bloodlines so it's reasonable to assume that the Averys are mentally stronger than most".

Harry whet into detail about some of his adventures at Hogwarts, his friends, and his love of flying which lead him to buy a bike. They paid up and went back to their bikes, agreeing to meet up again here on Saturday for a late lunch and shopping. Looking at Harry before he put his helmet on Lance spoke.

"Just so you know, I've never gotten... frisky with someone I just met. You just had a certain magnetism that I guess was your magic?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"As I said earlier, I'd be happy to call you a friend, and whether 11 years or 11 billion years, if you ever want to blow off some steam, I'm happy to be friends with benefits". He punctuated this by kissing Harry one more time. "As for the soul piece? If it offers you protection from and accidental wish, keep it, I've plenty more". He donned his helmet and sped off, leaving Harry with a goofy smile on his face.

He got back to the Dursleys late evening, after stashing the bike at the library car park. Letting himself in the front, Harry had intended to go meditate with the stone some more, wanting to see what else it might do beside give him a power boost. But…

"Boy! Come in here now!" his uncle bellowed.

'Crap, what did I do?' He wondered as he went into the lounge where his relatives were watching TV.

"While you were off doing god knows what, one of your little friends called, a girl". He said gruffly.

Harry let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, "that'd be Hermione, what did she want?"

Looking annoyed, his uncle replied "What do I ruddy look like? Your secretary? Use the kitchen phone to call her back, there's leftovers in the fridge". He handed Harry a small note with Hermione's number on and shooed him out the lounge. Puzzled as to why Hermione would ring, he ventured into the kitchen and dialled.

"Hello, Granger residence" a man answered Harrys call.

"Hello, Mr Granger? This is Harry Potter, one of Hermione's friends. She tried to ring me earlier?".

"Sure son, just a moment".

The line was silent for a few minutes till the unmistakable voice of Hermione spoke. "Harry! It's so good to hear your voice, I was worried you were in trouble".

Harry chuckled at this. "It's not even been a week Mionie, what trouble could I get up to in that time? But yeah, it's good to hear your voice too. Why would you think I had gotten into trouble?"

He could almost hear her worrying her lip as she thought on what to say. "Well, I didn't really, but I got a phone call from Luna this afternoon. She was going on about how you'd woken up and that you might be in trouble. She was quite insistence that we meet up as soon as possible".

'Figures Luna would know about the change' Harry thought. "Trouble might not be the right word, but something has happened. Can you both meet me in London on Saturday morning? Say 8'o'clock?"

He could feel the eye-roll down the phone. "Only you Harry. 8am is fine. How bad is this news? On a scale of 1 to 10?"

"1 to 10 Mionie?" he queried.

"1 being the possibility of the defence professor killing you and 10, Ron's stress level in the forest with acromantula's"

Amused, Harry answered "a 5, you not finding a book for your assignment".

She tutted down the line, "Honestly Harry, a 5 is Hagrid getting a new pet. Me not finding the right book as an 8".

They both laughed at this, warm in the feeling of friendship they shared. "Really Harry, are you ok?" She still sounded worried.

"I'm honestly ok, really. I'll meet you both outside the front of the Leaky Cauldron".

"Ok Harry. Luna's going to ring me from a payphone tomorrow morning, I'll tell her. We'll see you then". With that, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Harry lay in bed, thinking back to the times in 3rd and 4th year he'd fooled about it the locker rooms, none of which even compared to what he'd just experienced.

Sure, he put up a front with being interested in Cho. It never felt genuine though. He surmised that his new level of openness was due in part to the small influence from the personalities of Brian and Jake, both of whom lived open and proud despite the fact it got them killed.

Harry went to bed that night thinking of the eventful day he'd had and the last kiss with Lance that still lingered on his lips…

End of chapter 4

Afternote: I loved writing and had fun with the telephone conversation between Harry and Hermione, she's just awsome.

As for Lance? He was only supposed to be a side character, not an OC. 5 rewrites of the garage scene ended with me relenting to him, he's persistent but chill like that.

As always, please leave a review, always happy for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternote: I loved writing and had fun with the telephone conversation between Harry and Hermione, she's just awsome.
> 
> As for Lance? He was only supposed to be a side character, not an OC. 5 rewrites of the garage scene ended with me relenting to him, he's persistent but chill like that.
> 
> As always, please leave a review, always happy for them.


	6. Chapter 5: Reunions and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. The Wishmaster belongs to the Writers/Producers that made it. Every other element has come from my mind and some hard research on the Djinn.
> 
> Authors notes: I finally have a beta :) The wonderful cerberus309 of FF.net, has help refine my story further and as such, I'll be editing my previous chapters to reflect the changes the the grammar and pacing, as well as some of the sentence structure.  
> My chapters seem to be getting longer, quite happy as I had thought that I wouldn't be able to get so much out but, my muse keeps prodding the length a bit more each time.

Chapter 5: Reunions and Revelations

~~July 5th, 1996~~

His aunt had left him specific instructions for dinner that day and his uncle had the day off, allowing both his relatives to go to Smeltings for Dudley's final match and subsequent return.

Meaning Harry had most of the day to himself.

He spent the morning meditating with the gem, using it to help expand and stabilise his growing Djinn powers, and had, quite accidentally, realised he could draw himself into the gem.

After a bit more experimentation, he found that he could bring things into it with a thought, store the gem within his own soul, alter the internal configuration, and even transfer the soul-sparks into the gem for storage, freeing the pressure from his soul that he hadn't realised he was feeling until it was gone.

The only one he couldn't move was Voldemort's.

He spent another hour reconfiguring the space within the gem, then collected his bike and rode for a few hours, enjoying the feeling of freedom he usually only felt with his Firebolt.

After dinner, Harry sat in his room, reading one of his textbooks when a knock on the door interrupted him. "Come in."

His cousin poked his head around the door. "Harry, can we talk?"

Harry regarded Dudley for a moment, remembering his aunt saying Dudley wanted to talk.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, he shrugged. "Sure, we can talk. Have a seat."

Watching his cousin try and make himself comfortable, despite clearly not being comfortable, Harry found that Dudley's demeanour was much different than what he was used to.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked after several minutes of silence, despite having resolved to patiently wait for his cousin to start the conversation.

"Have my parents been any nicer to you since you got back?" Dudley asked. The larger teen was clearly nervous, looking at the objects around the room rather than Harry himself.

"I wouldn't say nice, but definitely less hostile," Harry answered, wondering where this was going.

"Good, good. I talked to them over Easter break about easing up on you."

The was an awkward pause before Dudley took a deep breath, "I spent some time with the school counsellor this year, those demented things last summer. I told her we were attacked by muggers." He rushed to say, glancing quickly at Harry before looking away, as though terrified his cousin might think he'd mentioned the magical world. "Told her that my life had flashed before my eyes and I didn't like what I saw in myself."

He turned to look at Harry, "I saw my life, saw how much of a bully I am. Then I saw everyone I cared about dying, including you. Besides my parents and Aunt Marge, you're my only family. And I am truly sorry about the way I've been treating you my whole life."

Out of all the things he was expecting his cousin to say, this wasn't it.

Dudley had tears in his eyes.

"My counsellor, she helped me work through my feelings and I realised I only ever went along with my parent's coz they bullied you too."

He stood up here and started pacing.

"You know Piers? He's gay. I didn't understand right away. But after talking about it, I understood that it's something you're born with, like your magic. You can't do anything about it, and you shouldn't be punished or called a freak because of it."

Harry stood slowly, drawing Dudley's attention to him and causing his cousin to freeze, "Do you want my forgiveness Dudley, is that what you're getting at?"

"I don't expect I'll get it, or even deserve it, but if you can find some way to eventually forgive me, I'll make sure you won't regret it," Dudley said, earnestly.

He turned to leave Harry in peace.

'Do I want to forgive him? The dementors must have really affected him.'

"Dudley, wait."

Harry grabbed his cousins' shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"Can I let you know later? I need to think."

Dudley smiled at him, looking relieved that Harry hadn't refused the apology outright.

"Sure, I know it'll be a bit to digest. Here, I almost forgot." He jumped, as though remembering something, and held out a long gift bag Harry didn't see earlier. "I made this for you at school for Christmas, but I wanted to give it to you in person."

With a final smile, Dudley left.

Puzzled, Harry placed the bag on his bed and sat.

'It's got a bit of weight to it, did he buy me alcohol? No, he said he made it'.

Removing the tissue wrapping Harry revealed a clear block with something orange encased within it.

Pulling it free of the bag, Harry lifted it higher, into the light.

It was a clear block of resin, roughly fifteen inches long with a square

diameter of maybe six inches, but it was the item encased inside that caught his attention and made his breath catch.

Suspended in the block was a gorgeous orange lily.

'Tiger lily,' Harry thought, identifying the flower even though his mind was still struggling to reboot.

The stem was a healthy green leading up to delicate orange petals in full bloom. Branching off from the stem was a smaller one, supporting a small bud yet to open.

Harry marvelled at it for several minutes, watching the light illuminate it from different sides.

Abruptly, he placed it on the bed and left to knock on Dudley's bedroom door.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door but didn't enter, looking at his cousin.

"I forgive you. I can't say we'll be friends straight away, but we can make a start getting to know each other."

Dudley gave Harry a relieved smile.

"That's all I ask, thank you."

With a smile of his own, Harry left his cousin to go back to his room.

He went to bed that night with a smile on his face, the lily sitting on his desk.

~~July 6th, 1996~~

"… _as you can see here, the patches of freezing mist have appeared in_

_East London and elsewhere in the country. Leading climatologists_

_have chalked up these microclimates to extreme fluctuations in the_

_earth's EM field. However, these are temporary. Overall, we can_

_expect the weather forecast to remain hot and sunny for the next_

_week. Now, over to Mike for sports…"_

'Dementor nests, I guess the Order and the Ministry have been busy stopping them.' Harry had done more research on the foul creatures in his third year, their way of breeding was horrifying.

Harry turned off the television. It was just after seven in the morning, and he was to meet his friends in less than an hour, he was beyond nervous.

"I can trust them, I know I can. So, why am I nervous?"

Even activating his Djinn-state couldn't calm him.

He was so wound up that he almost yelped in shock at the soft snapping sound in the air behind him.

He spun around in surprise, only to have his legs squeezed by a bundle of brightly coloured wool with floppy ears and a big smile.

"Ohh, Dobby is so happy Master Harry has woken! He doesn't know what it means, but is glad."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry extracted himself from Dobby and knelt to give the elf a hug.

"Dobby, have you been watching me? Is that how you knew?"

"Yes, sir. Dobby has been feeling yous getting stronger and ready to wake up soon. But Dobby thought it best to wait a few days before he came."

He rummaged through a small carpetbag he had with him and produced a vial.

"What's that, Dobby?" Harry asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Miss Loony be knowing to call Dobby, so she is summoning Dobby last night, and is asking him to bring Master Harry this Calming Draught. She is knowing yous be needing it." Dobby answered, holding it out for the teen.

Harry drank down the vial and, though it didn't have as strong an effect as it normally did, he felt his panic subside a bit.

"Thanks, Dobby, I really appreciate this." He smiled gratefully.

"Though, truthfully, I don't know why I'm nervous about telling them about the change." His brow furrowed with confusion.

A look of sadness and understanding came over the elf's face and he patted Harry's hand. "Miss. Hermy is being Harry Potter's bestest and closest friend. Master Harry doesn't want to lose that." He grasped Harry's hand in both of his. "But Dobby knows Miss. Hermy would never abandon her friend."

Harry knelt to hug the elf again, touched by his kind words. "Thanks, Dobby. That makes me feel better than the potion did."

Happy tears welled in the elf's eyes, but he shook his head so rapidly that his ears flopped and the water was flung all over. "Dobby is best getting back to Hogwarts now," He said, picking up his carpetbag.

"Dobby is always happy to help Master Harry and his friends! just call for him and Dobby is coming in a snap." As though to emphasize his words, he snapped his long fingers and disappeared.

Feeling much better, Harry left the house, walked a few blocks to a secluded spot near the library, and summoned his bike and helmet from the gem.

'I might not even bother buying a new trunk if I've got this,' he thought as he expanded his senses to find the quickest route into London.

Using his powers Harry concealed a parking spot outside Combs, it was situated so he only had a five-minute walk to Charring Cross and The Leaky Cauldron, and he'd hate to lose it before he got there.

Harry parked up, took his helmet off, and donned his headphones, still debating, as he had the whole ride, if he should meet them as his younger self or his true self.

'Even with my ability to conceal myself, it'd be risky to transform in a busy street. Oh well, in for a knut in for a galleon.'

Harry continued up the street and around the corner onto Charring Cross. It was eight-twenty in the morning, but they were still there despite his tardiness.

Hermione stood against the wall with her head in a muggle science book, while Luna was reading what looked to be a Garfield comic.

Luna spotted Harry first, probably seeing him instantly with whatever extra senses she had. The blond smiled at him, then went back to reading, leaving Hermione in the dark.

"Hi there, I was wondering if you could help me?" Harry asked Hermione, taking his headphones off.

"Hello? What can I help you with?" She replied with all the polite caution of a young woman out in public.

"Well, my friend and I, we had a discussion last night on bad situations and I wanted your opinion. Does this," he spread his arms to indicate himself, "rate a five, Hagrid's new pet; or an eight, you not finding the right book for an assignment."

Harry was grinning as he finished, knowing that his comment and trademark grin should give his identity away more than anything.

The light of understanding slowly crept into Hermione's eyes as her mouth worked to find words to speak.

"Harry? Something tells me this isn't an aging potion. What happened? And how did you get here?"

"I got a motorbike," Harry shrugged as though it was nothing. "As for what happened…follow me, we'll sit and talk. Afterward, we'll head to Gringotts. Hi, Luna."

The blond smiled in her dreamy, absent way in return.

He led them back the way he'd come and got them set up in an alcove at Combs.

After they received their drink orders, Harry extended his concealment around the table to ensure their privacy for the conversation.

"Before I get into an explanation, Luna, what do you know? You could sense my powers straight away?"

Taking a sip from her odd choice of a root beer float, she said, "I told you last year that my mother was a spell crafter, and she had died from spell backlash. That backlash hit me as well, and ever since then, I could sense things."

She scooped some ice cream into her mouth and continued. "It's like I'm in a little boat, and gentle waves rock me back and forth. Sometimes something makes ripples in the water and I can feel them if they're strong or close enough. I can sense a person's soul, in a way, and yours was the first one that gave off ripples, but they weren't fully…stable?" she tested the word and Harry could tell she wasn't happy with it but didn't have a better one.

"Then, a few days ago, I felt them at home. It was like a floodgate had opened. I knew I had to see you in person." She stared at Harry, looking past him at something only she could see. "They were a bit chaotic, but…I believe you've been controlling them well. They seem a lot calmer now."

They did, for some reason. Being near Luna gave his Djinn powers a level of…stability, to borrow her word, that he hadn't had before.

Even the malicious intent that was always there, restrained by his will, had eased off.

"I've managed to get a good handle on them already, but there is something about you that quietens the dark intent."

Hermione cleared her throat to get Harry and Luna's attention.

"Ahem, Hello? I think it would be nice if I knew what we're talking about?" Hermione had an annoyed look on her face, the same one she got when trying and failing to solve a puzzle.

"Sorry, Hermione, I should explain," Harry said, sheepishly.

He launched into his story, starting with the first time he'd seen his powers in action when he was nine. He explained about meeting the centaurs, the truth about Quirrell and the mirror in first year; about meeting Dobby, facing the Basilisk, finding Gryffindor's sword and Fawkes' reaction to him in second year.

He told them about the dementors, the grindylow, and the unseen voice helping with the Patronus in third year and about the dragon, the lake, how he'd realised he was immune to the Unforgivables, and Voldemort's resurrection in fourth year. After a brief hesitation, he included his short conversation with his parents.

And ended with everything in fifth year, leading up to his breaking point after he chased Lestrange through the Ministry…

" _Come out, come out little Harry. I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin." Bellatrix Lestrange taunted._

" _I am!" Harry yelled back from his position behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren._

" _Awwwww… did you love him, little baby Potter?" the witch cooed mockingly. "Why don't you come show me what you've got."_

_The hatred rose in Harry like an all-consuming tidal wave, and his power rose to match it, feeding off it, boiling over until he could no longer contain it._

_He came out into the open and screamed at Bellatrix, his voice low and guttural, "You want to see what I've got? You want to see my worst?"_

" _I want to see your nastiest!" she mocked back._

_The power raging through him responded violently at her words and he threw everything into his next word. "Crucio!"_

_The gates opened and blood-red light exploded from his wand, striking Lestrange in the chest._

_She screamed, long and raw, and even when her voice broke and started spewing blood from her mouth, she continued screaming and convulsing on the floor._

_She eventually stopped when Harry suddenly ducked and rolled to avoid a killing curse, fizzing by inches from his shoulder._

_Standing there, in the middle of the atrium was Voldemort, a wary look on his face as he took in the prone form of Bella on the floor._

" _Interesting, Potter, but I have nothing more to say to you. You've irked me too many times for far too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Harry was beyond reason or caring, he knew, somehow, that he could take the curse again without dying, and planned to use Voldemort's shock to fire his own killing curse._

_But the statue had been animated and it sprung in front of the curse,_

_Dumbledore had arrived…_

…" _Stay where you are, Harry!"_

_Dumbledore sounded frightened, but Harry didn't care._

_All he wanted was to make Voldemort suffer._

_Harry stepped around the statue, but Voldemort had vanished. He looked around, knowing Voldemort wouldn't have gone far, then his scar suddenly exploded in pain, and the atrium dissolved around him._

_He was suddenly trapped in the coils of a great serpent, not knowing where he ended and the creature began. He felt more than heard as the serpent used his body to speak._

_To taunt Dumbledore over his sentimentality and weakness. To tempt the old man into killing him._

' _No!' he thought enraged at the disrespect. 'This is my body, my mind, and my POWER! IT WILL NOT BE RESTRAINED!'_

_Pure power flowed through him, burning the creature and banishing it from his body. He woke up, face down on the floor, his glasses gone, and shivering from the energy and power he wasn't entirely sure what to do with or where to put it._

…"After that, I managed to get a lid on it while in Dumbledore's office. At least enough so I could make it through the last few days of the school year. And when I got back to the Dursleys I mostly slept until the power did what it needed to do."

Harry finished, indicating himself and the differences his power had brought over him.

"Okay," Hermione said slowly, exhaling and getting herself together.

"Okay, right then, let's be practical about things. So, from your story, you've turned into one of these Old Ones who, for all intents and purposes are evil, but weren't always that way?"

"That's correct, though their real name is Djinn, and I don't fully look like them… yet. I feel like there's the possibility of more changes down the line. But let me continue."

Harry dove into the next part of the tale, his sensing the presence of the Djinn, the meeting, and conversation that followed it.

The sword and bonding with Fawkes.

The wishes he'd granted and his new bike, omitting the parts with Lance and some of the details about the dead couple, he wasn't one hundred percent ready to come out to his friends about his other secret yet. That would be for another day.

"That was most interesting Harry, thank you. I'm going to see what pudding this place has on their menu." Luna hopped off her seat and looked at Harry. "I think you broke her," she said, gesturing to Hermione's glazed eyes before bouncing off to get some menus.

"Hermione? Mionie?"

Harry clicked his fingers in front of her face which seemed to snap her out of her catatonic state.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just, that was a lot of unexpected information to receive in a short space of time, gosh." She ran her hand through her hair. "I need another drink."

Harry touched the side of her empty glass, and slid his finger to the top, refilling it with cranberry juice as he did so.

She looked on in wonder. "Is this cranberry? I didn't wish…"

"It doesn't matter Hermione," he interrupted, "you expressed a desire, that's all that's needed. The wording is key, and yes, that's cranberry juice."

She nodded slowly and asked, "Will I feel any different when you take a spark of my soul?" she looked a little nervous at the prospect, so Harry reassured her.

"I don't believe so, everyone I've taken one from didn't notice or act differently afterward. From what I understand from my nightly meditations, a soul is infinite, taking a small spark of it has no effect on who I take it from."

She nodded and Harry made a small, subtle grasping motion in her direction.

"Done, it's safely suspended in my gem. I'm guessing you've got more questions?"

"Yes, but I think I need a moment to write them all down, and we should wait for Luna to get back. Where is she anyway?"

"I'm right here, they didn't have any pudding I liked," Luna said as she sat back down and turned to Hermione, who had gotten a notebook out of the bag she was carrying. "You made a wish. I felt the energy pulse."

"Well, kind of. It was purely by accident," she replied sheepishly.

Luna nodded "Maybe I should make one as well? To avoid an accident also?"

"Go ahead, Luna, with your presence and my current control, it should be easy to keep it innocent." Harry encouraged.

"Hmm, I know, I wish for the bestest, most colourful, pudding you can come up with and another root beer float."

Harry smiled as his mind cycled through the many desserts from around the globe – it was so very innocent. Very like Luna.

Nodding to himself, he flexed his fingers in Luna's direction.

A large sundae concoction comprised of different chucks, ice creams, sauces, and fruits appeared beside another root beer float.

Luna let out a quiet squeal and dived into it with relish.

"What on earth is that?" Hermione said, putting her pencil down and observing Luna's dessert with a combination of interest and distaste as only a daughter of two Dentists could.

"That," Harry said with a grin, "is a combination of apple crumble, cherry and blueberry pie, peach cobbler, butterscotch ice cream, and salted caramel sauce. All in the form of a sundae."

He repeated the gesture from earlier on Luna, trying to taking a small spark of her soul, then promptly yelped in pain and pulled his hand back, flexing it a few times.

It had suddenly gone numb. 'What the…?'

"What wrong Harry?" Hermione asked as both girls looked at him in surprise and concern.

"I'm not sure," Harry admitted, rubbing his palm. "I took a spark from Luna but the moment it touched my energy it burned."

He looked at his hand in confusion and reached out to try again. He hissed in pain as, again, the spark from Luna burnt him.

"Maybe Luna's uniqueness is why you can't touch her soul?"

Hermione venture as she wrote more questions in her book, hand practically a blur as she struggled to get them all down on paper before she forgot one.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'll be careful in what I say around you." Luna did look genuinely sorry.

"It's not your fault, Luna," Harry assured her, glancing at Hermione.

"Write down questions about Luna's abilities?"

"Way ahead of you Harry," she replied as she added the last question with a flourish and pushed the notebook into the middle of the table so the other two could see it.

_How did Harry become a Djinn? Lily's protection?_

_Is he still changing?_

_What are all his powers?_

_What are the limits of his power?_

_What are the specifics of the Angel/Djinn war?_

_What weapons were used on both sides of the war?_

_What is the Stone of the Secret Fire?_

_What is the Sword of Gryffindor?_

_What does the Djinn prophecy mean for Harry?_

_What can the centaurs/house-elves tell us?_

_Besides phoenixes, dragons, dementors grindylows, what other_

_beings can sense Harry's Djinn powers?_

_Why is Voldemort's soul different and how did Harry get it? From the_

_rebound killing curse, the resurrection, or possession?_

_Are there other Djinn on earth? Are there angels on earth and can_

_they sense Harry?_

_How can Luna sense Harry and why does her soul affect Harry? What_

_are her abilities?_

"I'm surprised you didn't write more Hermione," he said with amusement, knowing his friend.

"Believe me, this is me showing great restraint, but these are the important questions." She turned to Luna. "Luna, can you sense an energy pulse every time Harry grants a wish?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, although the strength varies depending on the wish and, I guess, on how far away he is. I can also feel when he's turned on his powers and if I'm in his field of influence."

Hermione tapped the pencil on her lip in thought, "Can you explain this influence, you two keep talking about?"

"Well, I enter what I'm calling my Djinn-state, it's basically pulling the powers to the surface. When I'm like that, I can extend my senses to cover an area, I can feel everyone and everything in the back of my mind."

Hermione nodded slowly and turned to Luna. "Can you explain the influence from your perspective? Do you know where Harry is if you step into his area?"

Luna pondered the question a moment, think of the best way to explain. "Well, you know the feeling when you step out of the cold into a warm house? It's like that, but I don't know where the heat is coming from. There could be a heater there and I wouldn't know unless it started giving off more heat."

"Where are you going with this, Mionie?" Harry asked

She pointed to her question about angels in her notebook.

"Clearly there are Djinn on earth still, or at least there have been. Otherwise, where did your mum find one? And if that is the case, it's reasonable to assume there may be angels on earth as well. Crouch Jr was right in fourth year, there is virtually no information on the Djinn, or the Old Ones as they're commonly called. I did find a reference to earthbound angels. The book I found called them Grigori, watchers and protectors."

She leaned back and tapped her pencil against her chin. "So, essentially, there could be Grigori on earth still, protecting humans and hunting Djinn. Luna lives around a hundred and fifty miles away, give or take, so any potential Grigori in that radius can feel your wishes and the direction they came from."

She gave him a pointed look. His eyes widened and she rushed to reassure him. "I'm not saying don't grant wishes, I know you can't help it sometimes. Just…be careful."

He nodded, quietly vowing to avoid any excessive wishes in one area.

"Next, I think you should keep your powers on and your influence wide for as long as you're able. That way, you can hide in plain sight and keep control of any accidental wishes."

Looking over her notes again she worried her lip. "Harry? Have you been watching the weather?"

"Yeah. Are you talking about the cold patches of mist?"

She nodded.

Harry sighed, "The dementors are making nests to breed, I reckon the Ministry has their hands full. You think there are more around London because they can sense me?"

"I do. It might be worth it to see if there's a way to destroy them with your power, or at least take control of them." She jotted this down in her notebook and continued, "Okay. What can you do with your powers without a wish?"

Harry sat back and thought about what he'd done so far and what he believed he had yet to discover.

"Well, like I said, I can extend my senses, though I've only gone about thirty miles out, so I'm not sure what my limit is. My powers can direct me to something specific in that area and guide me to any goals I have. I think it kinda looks into the future a bit to see the desired outcome."

"Oh, you mean like the liquid luck potion? Interesting." Hermione made another note.

"I'm not sure what that is but sounds right. Next, I can use the powers to influence people to a certain extent, not quite to the level of an Imperius Curse but it does make people more suggestible."

Harry waved his arm around the alcove. "Right now, I've got this area concealed like a notice-me-not charm. Oh, and the Djinn can't apparate unless it's for a wish."

Harry looked up at the ceiling as he thought about it, Hermione's pen a blur of motion again.

"My senses allow me to subconsciously look at possible futures, so I'm almost positive that I can manipulate time to a small degree."

She stopped writing and glance at him. "How so?"

"It seems to be instinctual but, if I really concentrate, time slows down for a moment and I consciously get a feel of what may happen a few seconds ahead.

Plus, some of the wishes I've granted have altered things in the past and see at least a week into the future." He shrugged. "It's not something I can control properly yet."

"We'll have to test the limits of that," Hermione said.

He nodded and moved on, "I can shapeshift into anyone I take energy from and get a feel for their personality, and before you ask, it's different from taking a soul-spark and doesn't work on the living."

She made a few more notes as he continued.

"I meditate a lot because I don't need as much sleep as before. Don't need to eat as much either, and I think my physical abilities have increased but I've not tried to push them."

"Well, that's understandable. Not only do you have the peak fitness of a twenty-five-year-old, but you also have the physical and mental prowess of an ancient immortal being. You are immortal, aren't you?"

"I've not thought about it but yeah, I think I might be." Harry felt sad at this realisation, the possibility that he could never die, except maybe from some form of divine blade.

The girls, sensing his inner thoughts both patted his hand as Hermione scribbled.

_Is Harry Immortal? If so, what can be used to kill a Djinn?_

"Okay, what are the limits of your power when wishing?"

"Well, I altered the personality of Mrs. Fenchurch's dog. But I think that was more to do with altering his brain so, don't think I can alter free will. Influence and suggest yes, but not outright change. I can conjure up anything I need for the wish, and this isn't like transfiguration and conjuration which is I know is restricted by Gamp's Law. This is actually willing something into existence from nothing. And besides time manipulation, the biggest thing I've noticed is knowledge acquisition."

Hermione perked up at that, as he'd known she would.

"Knowledge?"

"Yeah. To get the job working in landscaping and construction, I needed to know about what I'd be doing, and my mind slowly started filling with information about landscaping and architecture.

Not just the information though, I remember sitting in a lecture hall taking a class on the history of architecture throughout Egypt. I remember summers working on gardens and trips abroad to study different techniques of sculpting. How to take apart a motorbike, put it together and then race it around a track. It's quite amazing actually. Hermione? Mionie?"

His best friend had gone catatonic again.

"She is thinking about the second Fundamental Law of Memory and debating wishing for all that knowledge versus studying for it naturally. Give her a bit." Luna had quietly finished the mammoth sundae and had been silently listening. "How are you really feeling, Harry?"

"I am admittedly worried about the dementors, and the possibility of facing an angel, if there is one. But I'm used to dangerous situations so that's just another day for me. And I guess I need to think about the idea of being immortal." He shrugged. "I guess I have some mixed feeling about it."

He regarded Luna and Hermione, thought of his friends, and the prospect of watching them grow old and die while he remained the same. The idea settled like a weight at the back of his mind.

Luna suddenly got out of the chair and wrapped Harry in a hug. "It'll be okay Harry, we'll figure something out." She whispered.

"Thanks, Luna. I just need to focus on the positives at the moment. And I think we should head off to Gringotts soon. The vault my mother left may contain some information we might need."

Both turned to look at Hermione and, with a grin, Harry reached over to Hermione's notebook and slowly crumpled one of the blank pages.

Hermione's hand shot out to grab the book and slap Harry's away with a scowl. "Don't do that!"

"Welcome back, Mionie. What's your verdict?"

"Well, all in all, your powers are effectively breaking the Fundamental Laws of Magic. This is big, Harry. You're in the realms of the Seventh and Eighth Law."

At his clueless look, Hermione rolled her eyes and explained.

"The book Magical Theory we use is a beginner's book by Adalbert Waffling. His more comprehensive work, Fundamental Laws of Magic, go much deeper. In a nutshell, there are Six Laws that govern how and why magic works and the consequences of meddling. His Seventh Law of Reality states that certain magic moving through what he calls The Fold, can ignore the previous six laws, with the eighth law encompassing the power of creation."

Luna nodded, "She's right, Harry, I think you should get a copy."

Harry nodded, deep in thought, "Well, we should get a move onto Gringotts."

Harry paid for the drinks and ducked into the toilets to revert back to his younger self.

It wouldn't do well for him to show up at Gringotts looking like an adult, after all.

They walked back up the street to Charring Cross and, with Harry's concealment of the group, they passed through both the Leaky Cauldron and the alley with no issues.

"Let's see the letter again, Harry."

He handed Hermione the letter to pursue once more and, satisfied, she gave it back.

"I believe the best course is to get your affairs in order with your account manager first, then head to the vaults. After that, we can decide what our next step should be."

He nodded. "Sounds like a reasonable plan," he said.

"One more question though."

"You mean, one more question for now?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Naturally, that's a given. I notice you don't need your glasses anymore for obvious reasons, why are you wearing them now? Is it for appearances?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess, my eyesight adapts so I can see with or without them. Everyone expects me to wear them, so I do."

They walked up the steps of Gringotts, Luna followed a step behind, head buried in her comic again.

End of chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that given the chance, Dudley would have made amends with Harry in the 6th book, Harry was only at Privet Drive for 2 weeks so I've put that scene in.  
> Knowing Dobby's style, I can easily see him with a carpet bag, it fits nicely with him.  
> And the little interactions between Harry, Hermione and Luna were fun to write. 
> 
> As always please review, I love feedback. And the next chapter will be on the 19th.


End file.
